


It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

by pharmtechgirl71



Series: 357 Daryl Jerkin' It Drive [9]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Homosexual slurs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masterbation, Multi, Photography, Twincest, virgin!Daryl, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl walks into a bar- in Boston. She meets two Irishmen and a redneck. This could be fun, and illegal in a few states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/gifts).



> Hello everyone. You may call me Dr. Frankenstein now, because I create monsters. This is my first time writing something of this nature in this much detail, and those of you who know me know how detail oriented I am. This is for my beautiful friend Kyra, who had given me many prompts for this series and so I asked her if I could use her as an OFC in one of them. I let her chose the prompt and asked for a simple outline. I hope you enjoy this my love. I hope I haven't forgotten any tags, but please tell me if you see something I should add. As always, comments are welcome and encouraged. Don't be afraid, just a word would make my day. Enjoy!

It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

Kyra was trying to remain calm, but being lost in a city you’ve never been to before could unnerve even the most confident of people. She was here on holiday with some friends and had been on an all-day walking tour of the city. She had ducked into the restroom for only a moment, but when she returned, the tour group and her friends were gone. The battery on her “not so smart” phone had died hours ago, long before she was lost, but she hadn’t cared about it then. Everyone who would have called her was with her.

 

It was dark now and beginning to rain, so she desperately tried to find shelter before the sky opened above her. If that shelter had a place where she could rest her feet, so much the better. She had worn the “sensible shoes” that she had been advised to for the walking tour, but at this point, they were anything but. She saw a small neon sign on the door she was passing that said McGinty’s Irish Pub. Ooohhh Irishmen, she thought. This could be interesting.

 

She thought she had walked into one of those old spaghetti western films, instead of an Irish pub. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, every eye was on her, like the stranger in town who walks into the saloon. It didn’t take long for everyone to go back to their own business though, and Kyra searched the room for a place to sit. She found a two top along the wall that didn’t take up too much space and sat there. She looked up towards the bar and saw a group of men talking with the bartender. She couldn’t stop looking at the two in the middle, one blonde, one brunette; they seemed to be having a lot of fun. She noticed the way they interacted with each other. They seemed close, familiar with each other to the point where she couldn’t decide if they were lovers or related to each other.

 

She tore her eyes of the two men at the bar and scanned the entire room. You could most certainly tell you were in the presence of Irishmen. The whiskey, the songs and the merriment surrounded the room. Then she spotted him, the man in the corner booth. It was so dark back there he was almost invisible. She only knew he was there when she saw his piercing blue eyes glow in the dark. She followed those blue eyes to the two men at the bar, the ones she had noticed earlier. He was staring at them too.

 

She was startled when the waitress came to her table asking for her drink order. “I don’t really drink alcohol,” Kyra told her, “but I would love a cup of hot coffee if I could.”

 

“Of course we have coffee, love. How do you think we get these drunk bastard out of here?” she said with a laugh. “You’re not from Boston, are ya love? Where ya from?”

 

“I’m from Germany,” she said. “I’m here on holiday.”

 

“I don’t think we’ve ever had a German in here before. Welcome to America and welcome to Boston. Your first cup is on the house. Doc, the owner and bartender was in Germany during the war. He’ll be wanting to meet ya I suspect.”

 

“He seems like a nice, old man. All the men at the bar seem to love him. I would love to meet him,” Kyra said.

 

“Aye, he’s like a father to most of them. They left the homeland to come here and their families are still in Ireland. Those boys are here almost every night. Well, I better get your coffee, I’ll be right back, love”

 

“Oh, could you tell me where the restroom is?” Kyra asked her before she left.

 

“Sure, love. Just down that hallway next to the bar. First door on the left.” Kyra made her way through the crowd of men without getting groped. She was a little disappointed, she had never been groped by an Irishman. That might be fun. Before she left the restroom to go back to her booth, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. Her short, red hair was still dripping wet from the rain, so she grabbed a couple of hand towels and dried it the best she could. She was so fascinated by this place, she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and ran right into something hard and tall.

 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” came out of her mouth immediately before she even looked up, but when she did, she felt the entire top half of her body turn as red as her fire engine hair. It was the blonde from the bar. She had wondered over to the pool tables.

 

“It’s alright lass. Accidents happen. No harm, no foul. Me names Connor, what’s yours?”

 

“Uh, Kyra,” she said, not hearing herself say it.

 

“That’s a beautiful accent ya got there Kyra. Me brother and I speak a little German ourselves, don’t we Murph?”

 

“Aye,” the dark haired man said. Okay, she thought, they’re brothers, that explains it. “What brings ya ta Boston lass?”

 

“Holiday, just for the week.”

 

“Well Kyra,” the man who was called Murph said, “if ya need a tour guide, let us know. Me brother and I would be happy to show ya around.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, still blushing wildly. “I will keep that in mind.” She finally made it back to her booth, where her hot, steaming coffee was waiting for her. Her eyes ventured back over to the corner booth, where the blue eyed man was looking right at her. He averted his eyes back to the brothers when he realized he had been caught staring. She was more than curious now, and desperately wanted to know what was going on between the three men, but she could tell by the look on the blue eyed man’s face that he was curious too. 

 

After almost ten minutes of going back and forth between the brothers and the man in the booth, the mysterious blue eyed man jumped from his seat and threw money on the table. As he rushed past her towards the door, Kyra got a better look at the man. She was intrigued by the fact that he looked exactly like the dark haired brother, Murph. The door banged violently as he exited and got the attention of said brothers and a few others in the bar. The two men leaned into each other and held a short, quiet conversation before gently laying their sticks down on the table and walking back to the bar.

 

She was finishing her second cup of coffee when she heard the entire bar wishing the two brothers a good night as they too walked out the door. Well, her fun was over now that all three men were gone. There was nothing else to keep her attention. It was getting late and she needed to get directions to the hotel she was staying at, so she paid for her coffee, promising to return to meet Doc before she went home, and walked out into the cold, wet streets of South Boston. There wasn’t a soul on the street, so she walked back the way she came, hoping to find the two brothers, and maybe find a way to her hotel as well. 

 

She must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because she didn’t recognize her surroundings. As she walks by what appears, in the dark, to be an abandoned warehouse, she sees two men at the doorway. Hesitant to approach them, she hides herself in the shadow. She recognizes the blonde from the bar, Connor he said his name was. She could hear him and his brother talking, but couldn’t tell what they were saying. It looked as if they were trying to hold each other up, until she realized that Connor had both of his hands firmly planted on his brother’s ass. In the street light she could see them kissing, their tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouth. She tried to be as quiet as she could. She didn’t want to embarrass them, but she couldn’t walk away from this. She was a deer caught in headlights.

 

Soon, the sounds of moaning hit her ears. Even though they were mostly cloaked in shadow, she could see the brothers groping each other. “Oh fuck Con. I need ya, please. I need to feel ya Con,” she heard the dark one say.

 

“So needy aren’t ya? Does my little Murphy need his brother’s cock ta make him feel good?” Kyra was stunned at what she heard, but also a little aroused.

 

“Yes Con. I want ya ta fuck me with your big cock. Fuck my mouth, fuck my arse. Please.” Then she heard the door open and close, and the brothers were gone. She really needed to find that hotel. Her friends have probably called the police by now, but how was she expected to ignore what she had just seen and heard, and how wet she had gotten because of it. She tiptoed her way up the steps to the door of the building and opened it quietly. She stealthily walked through what she thought might have been a lobby at one time. She could still hear the brothers as they walked up the stairs. She didn’t follow them closely, afraid of being discovered. She was invading their privacy, but it didn’t stop her from continuing up the stairs. 

 

 

Daryl sat in the old patched up recliner in his “apartment”. Calling this place an apartment was a stretch, but he had spent most of his childhood and half his adulthood sleeping on dirt floors, so this was a step up for him. He hadn’t been home long, he wanted to get home before those weirdo twins came back. By god, he knew something was going on between them two that wasn’t right. There was no doubt they were close. One of them always had their hands on the other, somewhere. He’d never seen anything inappropriate, but hadn’t seen either of them bring a women home since he had moved in to this place six months ago. He had been forced to hear his brother enough times in his life that he recognized the sounds of people fucking behind a door. Sometimes seeing them together, how affectionate and friendly they were with each other, made him jealous. He had never had that kind of relationship with his own brother. He and Merle had never been touchy feely with each other. Emotions were banned in the Dixon household, except for hatred and anger. Those emotions were welcomed with open arms. He still missed his brother though. He was the whole reason Daryl had moved out of Georgia in the first place. There was no logical reason to live there anymore after Merle died. Dumbass bled to death after his dealer caught him stealing from him and cut off his damn hand. Merle was always a dumbass.

 

He could hear them coming down the hall and as quietly as he could walked to the door and opened it just a crack, just enough to see the blonde one shove his brother against the door and stick his tongue down his throat. Holy fuck, he was right. They are fucking each other. Now, Daryl didn’t have a problem with queers, although he had taken quite a few beatings in his life because his pa thought he was one. He had grown up being told that homosexuality was a sin, an abomination against God, but he really didn’t believe it. All the church people he’d ever met said that God said to love one another. He felt that people were people and love is love and if it was wrong to love someone ‘cause they had the same parts as you, that was like hypocrisy, wasn’t it?

 

His problem wasn’t that they were gay for each other. His problem was that they were brothers, and from what he could tell, Catholics. Now, he wasn’t religious, didn’t think he believed in God at all really, but if ya did, shouldn’t ya not be doing shit like that? But what he found truly disturbing about this whole situation was how hard he was getting watching the two brothers touch each other. They were kissing, groping and grinding against each other. The brunette cupping his brother through his jeans, while the blonde was licking his neck and trying to get his shirt off. Daryl was cursing himself and his dick. He weren’t no queer goddammit. It’s just been way too long since he got laid, at least a good few years by his account. Just never had too much interest, until now apparently.

 

He was getting so fucking hot and hard. He could hear them moaning and talking dirty to each other. As he pushed down his pants and held his own cock in his hand, he heard Merle’s voice in his head, “Always knew you’s one of them pansy asses, Darlina. Pa was right about you, ya filthy little faggot.” Daryl shoot him head violently to get Merle’s voice out of it. He pumped his hard, leaking cock with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. The brothers were giving him quite a show, as if they knew he was watching, but they couldn’t possibly, could they? Daryl began to thrust into his hand and a crazy pace, spreading copious amounts of pre cum all over his shaft. He quietly moaned, hoping they he couldn’t be heard over the twins. “I’m about ta blow Con. Please, need ya ta fuck me hard,” he heard the brunette say. “Ya gonna clean me up after little brother?” the blonde questioned. “Yes Con, fuck. I already told ya I want yer cock in me arse and me mouth.” Daryl burst when he heard the dark haired one speak. He came all over his hand and his front door with a silent scream.

 

 

“Do ya hear that Con?” Murphy whispered in his ear as he shoved his hand down his brother’s pants, “I think the redneck is thinking about coming out of the closet. He’s watching us brother. He either wants to kill us or join us.

 

“Aye brother. He wants ta be a part of this. Ya see the way he always looks at us, but he’s not the only audience member we have. The girl from Doc’s, the Goth girl with the beautiful Irish red hair. She’s watching us from the stairwell, followed us from McGinty’s. Do ya want ta invite them in?”

 

“Aye Con. Ya know I’ve been wanting the redneck since he moved in, and I saw the girl watching us and him. Let’s invite our friends over for a party.”

 

Connor moved away from his twin, but was still close enough to touch him. “Lass? We see ya there . . . . lurking. We know you’re watching us Kyra. Come here girl, let us see ya.” She slowly peeked her head around the corner and saw them looking at her, their eyes blown wide with lust for one another.

 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to . . . I mean I didn’t want to embarrass you, or interrupt,” she said shyly.

 

Murphy smiled and took his hand of Connor’s cock, licking his fingers and tasting his brother’s pre cum. “We’re not embarrassed Kyra, I’m not embarrassed by the man I love.” He looked back at his brother and kissed him deeply. “We see you too redneck. Come out and join us, ya know ya want ta.” Daryl didn’t make a sound having already put himself away and fastened his pants, he just looked through his door and saw Murphy’s beautiful, deep blue eyes looking back at him. “We ain’t got all day you two. Come inside, please. We want ya to.”

 

Kyra stepped out from the shadows and approached the brothers. Connor offered his hand to her and led her inside. Murphy waited patiently for Daryl to make his decision. When he did, and the door latched close behind him he walked toward the handsome Irishman, his eyes on the floor the whole time. When he stood in front of his doppelganger, Murphy put his thumb and finger in his chin lifting it to face him. “Do ya want us Daryl? You can have us both if that’s what ya want, or just me, or just Connor. I could hear you, moaning when you were touching yourself, when you made yourself cum. I can make ya cum again. You can have anything ya want my little redneck.”

 

Daryl steeled his eyes at him. “If you call me redneck one more time, I’ll rip off your tallywacker paddy.” Murphy laughed.

 

“I’ll call ya whatever ya want me to handsome, just let me touch ya.” Murphy took Daryl’s hand and led him through the doorway closing it behind him.


	2. Part Two- The Transmigration of Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff . . . Thaangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words for this. Take it as it is. Hope you like it. Once again, for my Kyra. Don't stroke out honey.

Part Two

Murphy took Daryl’s hand and led him into the apartment. Kyra and Connor were setting on the couch and she was holding a camera in her hands. “Our lass would like to watch, if that is alright with you two.” 

 

“Sounds hot,” Murphy replied. Daryl, still a little unsure of what was happening, didn’t say a word, but nodded his head. Murphy gently put his hand on his cheek, “May I kiss ya?” Daryl gave him a blank expression, no one had ever actually asked him that before, and yes, he wanted Murphy to kiss him, but he didn’t know how to say it without sounding like a desperate girl. He just nodded his head again and looked at the floor. Murphy lifted his face again. “Anybody ever tell ya how beautiful ya are Daryl? Because ya are. Ya got a beautiful, sexy body; strong and lean. I want ta kiss and touch every inch of you.” He leaned in and gave Daryl a soft kiss and the man almost freaked for a moment. He almost forgot how to kiss it had been so long, and never another man. Murphy began to move his lips slowly and gently on Daryl’s. The redneck moaned as the Irishman swept his tongue across his bottom lip. Daryl opened his mouth and allowed him access, grabbing his shoulders to hold him close. He was getting hard again and could feel Murphy’s erection against his leg. Suddenly scared, he tore himself away from the other man and began to shake. Connor stood from the couch and walked up behind him.

 

“Calm down Daryl. We’re not gonna hurt ya. I think ya been hurt enough in this life, haven’t ya? We just want ta give ya love. Murphy’s right, ya are beautiful and ya deserve ta be loved. Let us love ya Daryl.” The blonde put his arms around him and held him from behind. His head rolled back onto Connor’s shoulder as Murphy’s hands ran up and down his strong arms. Connor’s lips brushed against his throat and a shiver passed through his entire body. “We’re gonna take it slow,” he whispered in his ear. “We’re gonna show ya how good it can be, we want ta make ya feel good darlin’.” The brothers stepped back simultaneously and led their new lover to the couch. Kyra stood across the room watching these events unfold. She quietly and carefully took pictures of the three men. The rain had turned into a thunderstorm and she took her shots as streaks of lightening filled the room.

 

With Connor seated beside him and Murphy on his knees in front of him, Daryl looked at her. His face was a mask of anticipation, his eyes half lidded and dark with lust. Connor put his hand on Daryl’s face and brought it to his for a searing kiss. Daryl kissed him back with passion, their tongues tangling between them. Murphy watched them as he lifted Daryl’s shirt to expose his planed stomach.

 

“That’s not fair sweetheart. I need ya ta kiss me like that too,” he said and they pulled away from each other. Connor looked at his brother wantonly.

 

“Ya talking ta me sweetheart or our new friend?”

 

“I’m talking ta both of ya,” he said and leaned into Daryl’s lips crashing into them with urgency. Connor joined them and soon three pairs of lips were sliding around each other. Kyra stepped closer, silently documenting the union of these three men. Soon, three tongues were fighting for dominance and surprisingly, Daryl was winning. When they parted, they were breathing heavily, Daryl was beginning to feel overwhelmed with desire and his erection was straining against his jeans. Murphy put his hand on the bulge in the man’s pants. “Anyone ever go down on ya Daryl?”

 

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly.

 

“Was it good? Did ya enjoy it?”

 

“I came,” was his answer.

“I hope ta god ya did, but that doesn’t answer my question,” Murphy rubbed and kneaded the bulge.

 

“It didn’t feel right,” he answered and moaned loudly. “I didn’t really feel anything.”

 

“Who was it? I want ta know who had the pleasure of tasting your cock first,” the brunette said seductively, fucking Daryl with his eyes.

 

“She . . . . she was one of my brothers’ customers. She couldn’t pay him, so he told her if she sucked me off, he’d take it as payment. He was always trying to get me laid.”

 

“Can’t believe you would have a problem with that handsome,” Connor whispered in his ear. “Anyone who wouldn’t want you is a fool.”

 

Daryl looked at him curiously. “Just not interested, I guess. Didn’t feel anything for her. Knew why she’s doing it, guess that turned me off. I like girls though, they just never liked me.” Murphy unbuckled the man’s belt and slid it through the loops. 

 

“I told ya I’d make ya cum Daryl” he said as he unbuttoned and unzipped the man’s pants. “I told ya I’d make ya feel good.” He looked into Daryl’s eyes silently asking permission. “I want ta put my mouth on ya, please. Let me show ya just how good it can feel.”

 

“Let him do it Daryl,” Connor said. “His mouth is a miracle.” Daryl looked at the blonde and saw affection he’d never seen. He looked at the brunette and saw pure lust and desire, another thing he had never seen from another person. He swallowed hard and nodded his head. Murphy urged Daryl’s hips up and he took his pants down along with his boxers. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Daryl’s cock. Such an amazing cock it was, long and thick, hard as steel and leaking.

 

“Ya are so beautiful Daryl.” He placed his hand at the base of Daryl’s erection and wrapped his fingers around him tightly. The man hissed loudly at the touch of the Irishman. Murphy kept his gaze on Daryl’s face, so beautiful in ecstasy. “Take yourself out Con. I haven’t forgotten about ya.” As Connor began taking his pants off, Murphy’s mouth descended upon Daryl He licked pre cum from the tip and the redneck moaned loudly making the Irishman smile as his tongue swirled the liquid around the head. He slid his mouth down until it hit the back of this throat, then Murphy hummed in pleasure at the feeling. “Aw fuck!” Daryl exclaimed loudly as his head hit the back of the couch and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Feels so fucking good. Never felt this before.” Daryl said in an unsteady voice. Murphy reached out and took Connor’s cock in his hand and started pumping with the same rhythm he was using on Daryl.

 

“Such a good little cocksucker, isn’t he? The mouth of a whore my brother has.” Murphy looked up at them both, eyes full of feigned innocence, and slid his mouth off the redneck and onto his brother. Daryl protested the loss until Murphy replaced his mouth with his hand. Kyra had been circling them the whole time capturing these moments forever, the sight of Daryl’s face as Murphy engulfed him, the image of Murphy moving his mouth up and down his shaft, and then again on his brother. The blonde wrapped his fingers into his brother’s hair and held his face down for a few moments. He slowed his hand movements, but Daryl didn’t mind. The tempo of the movements wasn’t what was giving him pleasure, it was the affection and the tenderness he felt emanating from the other man’s touch. That is what he had been missing his entire life, this is what he thought he would never have, and now he had this amazing man giving it to him.

 

Murphy loved giving pleasure to his brother. They had been together this way since they were fourteen years old. He knew what Connor liked and how he liked it. He knew that he liked to be stretched while getting head, but Murphy also knew that he would forgive him this time. It was important to both of them that Daryl receive pleasure. The brothers knew he had been watching them since he had moved here. He had seemed lost and lonely, as if no one in the world knew he existed. The brothers had watched him too. They didn’t feel sorry for him, or pity him, they just wanted to give him love. Something they knew he deserved, but probably never had. 

 

Connor was moaning uncontrollably now and thrusting into his brother’s mouth. He wouldn’t last much longer and loved cumming inside Murphy’s mouth. “Not long my love. I’m gonna cum.” The brunette quickened his pace around Connor’s cock an inadvertently around Daryl’s also. He swept his tongue up and down the underside and around the head licking the slit as he did. Suddenly Connor came with such force Murphy nearly chocked, but was able to swallow everything his brother gave him. When he slid his mouth off, his brother pulled him up into a desperate kiss. When they separated Connor said, “Finish him my love, then we can take care of you.”

 

Murphy continued to pump Daryl’s rock hard member as he slowly sucked his balls into his mouth. The man released a whimper that he would deny till his death. That was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. No one had ever done that to him before, he didn’t even know that was a thing. His head rolled back onto the cushion again and he knew it was coming, fast and hard. “I’m gonna cum! Oh god! I’m gonna cum!” Murphy wasted no time in claiming Daryl’s cock again. One or two quick licks and sucks later, his throat was full of hot cum. Daryl pumped himself down the man’s throat, curses falling from his lips. He never knew he could cum so hard that he saw stars flashing behind his eyelids. After Murphy withdrew from him, he heard the shutter of Kyra’s camera. His orgasmic haze was too thick for him to give a fuck if a woman he didn’t even know was taking pictures of his bare, flaccid dick.

 

The brothers gave him a few minutes of recovery time while they stripped each other of their remaining clothes, the shutter still going in the background. Soon they were sitting on either side of him, running their hands over his torso and legs. Connor whispered in his ear, “Murphy needs ta be taken care of. He needs ta be loved too.” Daryl opened his eyes and looked at them, his eyes still hazy with lust. “What do ya want ta do to him Daryl?” He put his hand on Murphy’s cheek and pulled his face to his own and crashed their lips together roughly. He felt confident and powerful and took the man’s mouth as his own, his fingers tangled in his short, black hair holding him close and not allowing him to move. Daryl moaned tasting the mix of himself and Conner on the young man’s mouth. When he tore Murphy’s mouth away from his own, he looked down at the man’s raging erection, the head purple and leaking.

 

“I want that,” Daryl growled. “I want it in my mouth, wanna taste you Irishman.” Without hesitation the twins stood and took Daryl by the hands and led him to the mattress on the floor.

 

“Where do ya want me brother?” the blonde asked.

 

“Watch us brother, just for a bit, then join in wherever you’re needed.” Murphy lay on his back on the mattress looking up at the two men. Kyra was trying to find a good angle, but was distracted by the beauty before her. “You’re all so beautiful,” she said quietly “I’ve never seen a man as beautiful as the three of you.” They looked at her then and Connor walked to her.

 

“You’re beautiful lass.” He tugged at the hem of her shirt and leaned into her ear. “Why don’t you get more comfortable? I know you’re enjoying this, you’re wet aren’t ya?”

 

“Yes,” she said with shaky breath.

 

“Take your clothes off Kyra,” Murphy told her. “Doesn’t seem fair that you’re the only one fully dressed.” Daryl was still wearing his shirt, but wasn’t listening to the conversation. His eyes kept going back and forth between Murphy’s swollen cock and Kyra’s face. “You too lover,” he said to Daryl, getting his attention.

 

“I’d rather not, it’s not pretty under there,” he replied.

 

“Don’t care,” Connor said. “Have we not made ya feel comfortable enough? There’s nothing for ya ta be ashamed of. Whatever is there, we will love as we love the rest of you.” Daryl almost cried at those words, at their sincerity and their truth. He knew he could trust these men and wanted to show them how much. He nodded his head and Connor came around to face him placing his hands on Daryl’s hips and moving the upward until the shirt left his body. He gently kissed his chest, specifically the tattoo above his heart. He ran his hands up and down his back never stopping or hesitating when he touched the man’s scars. “So fucking beautiful,” he whispered. Daryl was getting hard again and when Connor stepped away, Kyra was watching him with intensity. She began to undress, first her shirt, then shoes, socks, and pants, finally standing before them in only her bra and panties. Daryl growled low in his chest at the sight of her. She wasn’t skinny, but she was perfect all the same. He tore his eyes away from her and back down to Murphy’s cock. He got on his knees in front of him and Murphy opened his legs to give him more room. He moved up and when his face was mere inches away from it, he suddenly lost the confidence he had earlier.

 

“I don’t know how to do this. How do I . . . .?” His question trailed off.

 

“Don’t be nervous. Do whatever ya like, lick me, suck me. I just want ta feel that hot mouth around me.” He dipped his head and licked at his slit, and Murphy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. “Oh fuck!” he exclaimed. Daryl then wrapped his lips around the head completely and gave him a gentle suck, swirling his tongue all around it. “Aaaahhh fuuuck!” Murphy placed his hand in Daryl’s short, brown hair, pushing him down slowly until he gagged. That sound alone almost made him cum. “Just take it easy sweetheart,” he said trying to catch his breath. “Go slow if ya need ta, breath through your nose, but please for the love of God, don’t stop,” Murphy begged. Daryl put his hand around the base and moved up and down using his mouth on the head only. By now, Murphy was writhing under him, cursing quietly and praising his new found talent.

 

Connor then knew where he was needed. He knelt down behind Daryl and rubbed his hands up and down his back, over his scars, kissing them as he went. He worked his way down to that perfect ass and kneaded it with his hands. He spred his cheeks and saw that tight, virgin hole. He knew Daryl wasn’t ready for a cock just yet, especially his, but he wanted to feel him inside, find out how tight he was. He removed Murphy’s hand from Daryl’s hair replacing it with his own and pulled the man up and off his brother’s cock. “I want ta try something, if it’s okay. Not gonna use my dick, just a finger or two. Is that alright?”

 

“Yes, please,” he said urgently, and Connor leaned forward pumping his brother’s cock, taking pre cum and saliva with him. He released Daryl to continue his assault and used the fluid on his hand to massage that gorgeous entrance. Daryl groaned around Murphy as Connor gently rubbed his lubed fingers on his hole. When he inserted his finger, Daryl jumped causing him to lose his balance and fall into Murphy, inadvertently taking him in completely. It was too much for Murphy and he came with a shout, chanting Daryl’s name over and over. Daryl was surprised, to say the least, when hot cum shot down his throat, but he swallowed every bit of it.

 

Connor slowed his motions and eventually removed his finger. The other two men were breathing heavily and trying to regain their composure. Daryl then sat up on his knees, his hard member at attention. “How do ya feel Daryl?”

 

“So fucking good. Never felt this before,” he answered. Murphy sat up and kissed him slowly.

 

“You’re very good at that darlin’,” he said. “Con, ya got ta have that mouth, its absolute heaven.” 

 

“I will Murphy, but now it’s time for me ta have your arse.” He and Daryl stood up and faced each other. “What do ya want love? Do ya need some help with that?” he said pointing to the man’s dick. Daryl moved his head toward Kyra, his eyes were dark and his chest was heaving. 

 

“I want her,” he said low and deep.

 

“Then go to her,” the other man replied as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the table. Daryl just stood there for a moment, thinking. She was really the first woman he had ever wanted this way, the only woman he had ever felt desire for. He went to her, taking the dangling camera from her hand and felt his confidence rushing back. He used his body to push her against the wall. “Do you want me?” he asked her staring her down with his lust blown eyes.

 

“Yes,” she said and he wasted no time taking her mouth with his. He held her hips tightly in his hands to keep her still. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they could hear the brothers fucking. It was such a beautiful sound and made him harder and her wetter. One hand went to her covered breast while the other cupped her heat tightly. He rubbed the palm of his hand against her core and her entire body shuttered. “Fuck you’re wet. Bet your pussy’s tight too.” He had no idea where those words were coming from, but she was responding to it. “I want to fuck that tight pussy.” He removed his hand from her cunt and pulled her bra off. His mouth enveloped her breast, licking and sucking her nipple to hardness, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch and pull the other one to life. Their hips moved together and she felt him hard against her.

 

He pulled them away from the wall and took her to the couch where he turned her around and pulled her back to his chest. One hand went around her neck while the other dipped inside her panties. “Tell me you want this. Tell me you want to be fucked.”

 

“Yes, I want this. I want you to fuck me, please.” He released her and put his hands on her back pushing her to lean over the couch. He slowly pushed her panties down her legs and rubbed his hand down the crack of her ass. He pushed her legs apart and lined himself up with her hot, wet entrance. He teased her by rubbing the tip along her clit and down towards her pussy. She moaned and groaned in protest and Daryl smirked. He never thought he could do this to a woman. He never thought he could make a woman moan like that. He slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside her and he growled like an animal. Giving her only a few seconds to catch her breath, he slammed into her with such force that it moved the couch. He was right, she had a tight little pussy, and it felt like heaven around him. She was so hot and so wet. He had never been inside a woman that felt like that. He was losing his mind and it wouldn’t be long before he lost his load either.

 

He pumped in and out of her hard and fast. She tried to push back on him, but couldn’t keep up with his relentless pace. “I’m not gonna last much longer baby. I gotta make you cum.” He pulled her arms behind her back and held her wrists with one hand, then he wound his fingers in her short, red hair and pulled her up against him. “You feel so fucking good Kyra. Tell me how it feels to be fucked like this.” She was hardly at a place where she could breathe let alone form words, but she spoke with heaving breathes.

 

“Fuck you feel so good. You’re so big, never felt this full in my life. I feel like I’m on fire, like I’m gonna explode.”

 

“Then fucking do it girl,” he said and let go of her wrists, moving his hand to her clit and began rubbing her just as hard as he was fucking her. Her entire body began to shake and she screamed his name as she came all over his cock. He kept thrusting through her orgasm and when she went limp, he pulled out and whipped her around cumming all over her body.

 

They sat against the couch with their arms around each other watching the twins, Connor’s body hovering over his brother’s. They watched with fascination as they fucked so hard and yet so sensually. Daryl had never seen two men fuck each other, but damn if he didn’t want to find out what all the fuss was about. Murphy and Connor came together, words of love and praise falling from their lips. Connor rolled onto his back and saw their two new friends watching them. He motioned for them to join them on the mattress. The boys separated and gave them enough room to lay between them. They lay cuddled together with their arms and legs tangled around each other. When everything was quiet and everyone was still, and Daryl thought they were all sleeping, he quietly whispered, “Thank you” into a silent room. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes and then heard a quiet response. “It was our pleasure my little redneck.”


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Kyra finds her hotel and the boys figure out what they are to each other.

Part Three

 

The next morning found Kyra and Daryl wrapped in each other’s arms, and the twins nowhere to be seen. “I’ve never woken up like this before. Thank you,” he said to her.

“There is no need to thank me Daryl. It was most certainly my pleasure. I have never had an experience like that before. Watching the three of you make love to each other like that . . . it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and feeling you inside me was absolutely amazing. I’m so glad I got lost. I’m so glad I took pictures.” Daryl blushed, but felt a bit of his confidence from the night before return. He splayed his palm across her hip and leaned over her touching her lips chastely.

“Alright lass, get your lips away from our boyfriend,” Connor said loudly as the brothers burst through the door. Daryl released a scream of surprise as he lost his balance, nearly crushing poor Kyra.

“Ya need ta work on your balance lover,” Murphy said. “Ya topple over too easy.”

“Not fuckin’ funny paddy,” Daryl growled behind an embarrassed grin.

“Come on boys and girl. We brought breakfast, coffee and donuts.” Daryl stood on the mattress and helped Kyra up. She quickly put her clothes back on as Daryl put on his boxers only and strode over to the coffee table grabbing a coffee. He went and sat on the couch by Connor who was shoving a whole glazed in his mouth. Daryl watched his cheeks and jaw contort to accommodate the large item.

“That has got to be the cutest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he said to the man, who, since he couldn’t respond verbally, shoved two fingers in his direction. “Maybe later Connor, right now I’m hungry.” He tried so hard to keep a straight face, but was grinning from ear to ear. He wasn’t even fazed by the fact that he had used the word cute to describe another man.

“It’s so nice ta see a smile on that beautiful face Daryl. I’m gonna make sure we see it more often, I promise ya that,” Murphy said as he plopped down between his brother and the redneck, who looked at the dark haired man over his coffee cup.

“I don’t think you have to worry about me losing my smile anytime soon Murphy,” he replied and put his hand on the man’s knee.

“So Kyra, where ya gonna be running of ta this morning?” Connor asked after he washed down the donut with a swig of coffee.

“I have to find my hotel. I lost my tour group. That is how I ended up at the pub last night. I had every intention of asking for directions, but I was distracted.”

“Well lass, we’re glad ya found us,” Connor said, “aren’t we Daryl?”

“Yeah,” he said shyly, his hand running up and down Murphy’s thigh.

“Which hotel ya staying at Kyra?” Murphy asked. “I’m sure we know where it is, we’ll give ya an escort. I hope your friends aren’t worried. We’ll tell ‘em we took good care of ya.”

“I’m staying at The Westin. My friends and I went in together for the room, we wanted to live it up a little while we were here. They may not even notice I’m gone, they tend to become self-absorbed when their having fun. They know I’ll show up before it’s time to go back home.”

Daryl stood from the couch and grabbed a donut. “Don’t see how anybody couldn’t notice if you’re not around. I noticed you the moment you stepped into the bar. You’d have to be blind to miss that red hair.” 

“Excuse me?” she said. She wasn’t sure if he was kidding or not. “Is there something wrong with my hair, redneck?” Daryl began to stutter and stammer. His face turned as red as her hair and he almost ran out the door. He was embarrassed and afraid he’d pissed the girl off. Damn his fucking mouth and the shit words that came out of it.

“I . . . . . I . . . . . I didn’t mean . . . “

“I think what our boyfriend is trying ta say sweetheart, is that your hair brings your beauty to the forefront, it’s your beacon of light,” Connor said, saving Daryl’s ass.

“Is that what you meant Daryl?” she asked, blushing slightly herself.

“Uh, yeah. I ain’t good with words, as you can tell.” He stuffed a donut in his mouth Connor style to prevent himself from saying anything else.

Murphy stood and clapped his hands together, “Well, we should get going then. Don’t want our lass to be lost any longer.” He looked Daryl up and down, he was still wearing his boxers only. “Ya need some help getting dressed dear?”

He looked Murphy in the eye and smirked, “I just might.” The Irishman picked up his pants from the floor and while Daryl was still standing, he got on his knees and helped him put his feet through his pants legs. He kissed his cock through his boxers as he slid the pants up to his waist. “Don’t start that shit Murphy. Kyra will never make it back to the hotel.”

The man sighed loudly. “Alright. When we get back then?” he asked hopefully.

“Fuck yeah,” Daryl said and put his shirt back on.

 

The hotel was closer than Kyra had thought. Ten blocks away and she had been ever so grateful to her boys for the escort. They were sad to see her go, but made her promise to deep in touch and send copies of the pictures she had taken. Connor hugged her first, “So glad ya followed lass. It was an amazing night.”

“It was, thank you for inviting me.”

“I think ya invited yourself, didn’t ya?” Murphy said as he hugged her.

“I was curious, and hopeful.” 

“I think that worked out for all of us, don’t ya think so Daryl?” he said and released her.

They stood in front of each other for a second before she pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear. “Best night of my life. Thank you. Don’t ever doubt yourself, or your skill.” She winked at him as she turned to walk into the hotel. He grabbed her wrist holding her still.

“Promise me you’ll keep in touch. Look us up if you ever come back.”

“Of course. I would rather stay with the three of you than a hotel. I wouldn’t ever get lost then.” She gave them each a kiss on the cheek before walking into the hotel. The men were silent as they walked back to their flat, Daryl flanked by the twins, who were walking so close to him, they kept bumping into each other. After almost ten minutes of quiet, Daryl spoke up. “Connor, did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what sweetheart?”

“What you said before we left . . . about me being y’alls boyfriend?”

“The blonde put his arm around Daryl’s neck as they walked. “Yes, I meant it, and Murph feels the same. We all felt something last night, a bond or connection. Whatever ya want ta call it. I think it means the three of us are supposed ta be together.”

“I ain’t never been anybody’s boyfriend before. I don’t know how to do that.”

“Well, last night ya told me ya didn’t know how ta suck cock, but ya did a fine fucking job.” Murphy grinned and Daryl blushed, again. “Don’t worry, we’ll show ya what ta do. Just follow our lead. Nobody’s ever gonna love ya as good as we will. We love ya, and we’re gonna show ya every day.”

*********One and a half months later*********

Murphy, Connor and Daryl were walking home from work together. This was the first time in two weeks they had worked the same shift. The twins had secured a job for their boyfriend at the meat packing plant, so at least one of them could be with him during the day. Not because they didn’t trust him or thought he needed a baby sitter, but because they knew how shy and quiet he still was around people. They knew he had anxiety and wanted him to feel safe and secure. When they arrived at the flat, there were three large mailing envelopes setting in front of their door. One for Daryl, one for Connor, and one for Murphy. All with a return address in Germany.

Daryl had practically moved in with the brothers by this point. They had alternated between apartments for a couple weeks after they had started their relationship, until Connor suggested Daryl share their space with them. He had never officially said yes, but somehow his few meager belongings migrated across the hall. “It’s from Kyra. I bet these are the pictures she took,” Daryl said as he walked through the door, taking his clothes off as he spoke.

“Aye,” Murphy replied, “I hope they turned out well. I may want ta make posters out of some of ‘em, or keep one or two in my wallet.” All three men disrobed down to their boxers and sat on the couch lighting up smokes simultaneously. “Alright fellas, let’s see what we got here,” Connor said as he ripped open the bubble envelope. Each package contained two smaller envelopes; one with the pictures and one with a letter. All three letters said the same thing, but were addressed to each man individually.

Thank you again for a wonderful night. It made my time in the United States something I will never forget. Please let me know that you have received your packages, so I will not worry. I hope someday to return to Boston and see you all again.

Love Kyra

 

“She was a sweet girl,” Murphy said. “Not my type, but a stunning lass none the less.”

“Aye brother. I agree.” Connor said as he opened his envelope with the pictures. “I’m pretty sure she was Daryl’s type though.” The redneck glared at him. “I’m not making fun sweetheart. We know ya like both and would never stand in your way if ya found a woman ya wanted ta be with.”

“That’s right Daryl. We know ya love us, we would never doubt that. You’ve shown us over and over again just how much, and we would be bad boyfriends ta tell ya what ya can or can’t do. We know you’ll always come home ta us,” said Murphy.

Daryl still hadn’t gotten use to the truth, trust and sincerity the brothers gave him. “I will, always. Until you lock me out.”

“The only way you would ever get locked out is if ya forget your key,” Connor joked. As they opened their envelopes and looked at the pictures, the memories of their first night together came rushing back to them. The photographs were beautiful in black and white, and they were finally able to see themselves as the other two did. Daryl was fixated on the pictures of him on the couch with Murphy’s mouth around him. He looked blissful, something he never imagined he would ever be. He remembered the hungry look in Murphy’s eyes as he took him in and Kyra had captured it perfectly. He was also fascinated by seeing himself bent over Murphy, hungrily sucking the Irishman into his own mouth. Connor and Murphy had been making comments about the photos, but Daryl didn’t know what to say. He had never thought anyone would fall in love with him. He didn’t think he had the capacity to love another person, but here he sat, next to both of his lovers looking at photographic proof that it was real.

When the brothers laid the pictures on the table, Daryl was still lost in his thoughts, until the two men leaned in and began kissing his neck. “Let’s take a shower,” Connor suggested and the other two men agreed. Daryl turned the water on and gently pushed the brothers against the wall. “I do love you, both of you, so much there ain’t words for it. Just want to show you.” He went to his knees in front of them and slid their boxers down their legs. Looking at the pictures and remembering that night had made them all aroused and hard. He took each of them in hand and stroked slowly from base to tip, rubbing his palm harshly against the tip each time. He tortured them like this for a good two to three minutes before Connor began to whine.

“Please baby, I need your mouth around me.”

“Yes, lover I need ta feel ya around me.”

Daryl looked up at them both and batted his eyes innocently, the same way Murphy had done to him the first night. He licked the tip of Connor’s cock and then enveloped him completely until his lips touched his fine, curly hair. The man’s sharp intake of breath made the redneck proud that he could make his man feel so good. He eased off him, pumping the base while sucking and licking the tip, spreading pre cum with his tongue. He continued to pump Murphy with his other hand and soon he had both men moaning and groaning above him. He moved his mouth to Murphy, still using his hand on Connor. The dark haired brother began to mumble incoherently, every now and them a clearly audible “fuck!” escaping his mouth. He continued alternating between the two men until Connor told him so stop, but Daryl didn’t want to. He loved the taste of the brothers and would have accommodated both at the same time if his mouth was big enough.

“Nnn,” he said around his lover’s cock, which almost made Connor come right then and there, so he pulled Daryl off him.

“I know this is what ya want, but I don’t want ta cum in your mouth beautiful. I want ta cum in your sweet arse.” The thought of Connor’s big cock in his tight hole made him moan out loud. The blonde them looked at his brother, “Where do ya want ta come Murph?”

The brunette looked down at Daryl. Connor was good at sucking cock, but Daryl was better, though he would never say that around his brother. “I want your mouth darlin’. I want ta cum down your throat.” Daryl’s already hard cock twitched at Murphy’s words. He hungrily devoured Murphy, leaving Connor to watch with amazement as the man took his brother to the edge. The Irishman grabbed his head and fucked into him so hard and so fast they almost lost their balance. Finally Murphy came with a roar, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh god Daryl! Fuck!” He continued to fuck Daryl’s mouth through his orgasm and when the man had swallowed everything he gave him, Murphy pulled him up into his arms and kissed him ferociously, using his tongue to taste himself on his lover’s lips.

When the two men separated, they looked at Connor who was staring at them and rubbing his cock. Without a word spoken, Murphy slid down the wall onto his knees. He grabbed Daryl by the hips and brought him close stripping his boxers off his legs. Murphy looked at the man’s cock, just waiting to be touched. He held the base and licked pre cum from the tip. “I love you Daryl,” he said and slowly pumped him as he slid his tongue around the wet head. Daryl’s body shook and he held the back of Murphy’s head to steady himself. Soon, he felt Connor’s presence behind him and felt the man’s large head sliding up and down his crack.

“Put your hands on the wall love, and bend over for me.” Daryl obeyed and sunk further into Murphy’s mouth as his body bent slightly over him. He was hitting the back of his throat and the sensation was making both of them moan. Connor ran his hands down Daryl’s back lovingly and squeezed his ass tightly. He ran a fingertip over his tight hole and the man hissed.

“Now just relax sweetheart, ya know ya like this part. Just concentrate on Murph. Close your eyes and just let go.” Daryl did close his eyes and his other senses went on high alert. The wet, warmth of Murphy’s mouth. The sucking sound he made as he moved up and down Daryl’s shaft. Connor’s calloused fingers as they stretched and prepared him. He didn’t even have the man’s cock yet and his mind and body were on overload. Connor pushed two fingers in and out of Daryl’s hole as Murphy continued to ravage his cock. Daryl began to push bag onto Connor’s fingers and forward into Murphy’s mouth.

“Fucking god Connor! I need your cock now! Fuck me!”

“Lord’s name,” Connor leaned forward and whispered into his ear, while he slowly removed his fingers.

“Fuck you Connor. If you don’t shove your dick in me right now, I’m gonna cum in Murphy’s mouth and you ain’t getting shit,” the redneck said angrily.

“Calm down darlin’” Connor said as he spread Daryl’s ass cheeks.” We’re both gonna get what we want. Just take a deep breath.” As Daryl sucked air into his lungs, Connor pushed his dick inside him all at once, to the hilt. That was the exact same moment Murphy started kneading his balls and swallowing around him. Daryl’s mind went completely blank. His body was vibrating from the inside out, his eyes were falling into the back of his head. Connor was thrusting into the back of his head. Connor was thrusting hard and deep, hitting his prostate with every move of his hips. Murphy was humming around him, pressing his tongue along the underside. He sucked on the head and licked his slit slowly. At this point he was mumbling incoherently, making noises he had never made before in his life until he met these two men.

“I’m gonna cum. I can’t last no more,” Daryl said with a shaky voice. Murphy popped off long enough to say, “Let it go lover. Give it ta me,” and engulfed him again.

“It’s okay darlin’,” Connor says, his own voice trembling. “I’m not gonna last much longer either. We’ll come together.” Connor pumped two, three more times before he filled Daryl’s ass with his cum. Seconds later, the redneck filled Murphy’s mouth and throat with his own release. The Irishman greedily swallowed every drop Daryl gave him.

The three men lay huddled together on the floor of the shower, holding and kissing each other tenderly. The water had long become cold, but they weren’t concerned. Connor and Murphy had always been happy together, just the two of them, but bringing Daryl into their relationship had made it even better. They had enough love for each other and more than enough left over for Daryl. And though Daryl didn’t know it at first, he had more than enough for his two new lovers.


	4. Part Four- Welcome to the Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to Germany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting all my other stories on hold for now until I get this bitch done. It has consumed me and I cannot let go of it until it is finished. I am currently working on part six and am planning at least two more.  
> I blame ramblesandshambles and Bella_Monoxide for this monstrosity. They are apparently working as a team now to get more smut out of me. Y'all don't have to try that hard, but thanks for the inspiration.  
> By the way, y'all should read Bella's Rickyl, she's awesome at it. And rambles got the award for most awesome Caryler. You should invest your time, whether you ship them or not. These chicks are awesome!

Part Four

Welcome to the Mile High Club

Murphy burst through the door waving three plane tickets in his hand. “I got some exciting news loves.” He stopped at the foot of his mattress where his two lovers were laying naked in each other’s arms. “Ya couldn’t wait for me, could ya?” he asked them with a sad puppy look in his eyes.

“Sorry Murph,” Daryl said looking at him sheepishly, “your brother is a needy motherfucker. I tried to get him to wait for ya, but he wouldn’t listen. He was all over me, I couldn’t say no.”

“I know, believe me. I haven’t been able to resist him since we were babes. Now get your arses dressed, I go some exciting news.” Daryl and Connor put on t-shirts and pajama pants and sat on the couch. Murphy handed them each a beer and sat between them. “I got the tickets this morning.”

“Damn, can’t believe I’m fucking going to Germany.” Daryl took a swig of his beer. “Fuck, I only left Georgia six months ago, never even been on a plane before.” Connor leaned over his brother and patted Daryl on the thigh. 

“Ya don’t have ta worry. I’ll hold your hand the whole way,” he said.

“And I’ll hold anything else that needs ta be held,” Murphy said grinning from ear to ear. Daryl stood up to take a piss.

“I don’t think it’s funny. I may need both.”

 

A couple of weeks after they received the photographs from Kyra, the men decided it was only fair that they make the trip overseas to visit their friend. She had already taken one holiday across the pond, no need to make her do it again so soon. They all missed her and really hadn’t had the chance to get to know her as well as they would have liked. Daryl was definitely nervous about the whole thing, but Connor and Murphy had been helping him learn how to relax. He had received his passport last week and they drained the savings account they had created just for this occasion to buy the tickets. The brothers had even taught him a few German phrases, which he wasn’t going to use. He was barely proficient in English, fuck a bunch of German. Besides, they were fluent, he would let them do all the talking.

 

The morning they were scheduled to leave, Daryl was up and about long before the twins began to stir. He was a ball of nervous energy and hardly slept the night before. He was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he was afraid to fly. He quickly and quietly dressed and went for a walk to calm his mind. He spent two hours in a diner drinking coffee and thinking. His life had changed so much in the last few months and he was still adjusting. He had no idea thing could be like this for him, his perspectives were changing and he was facing fears he had never had before. When his phone buzzed, he knew exactly who it was. His boyfriends were awake and worried. He sent them a text back telling them that he was fine and bringing home coffee and donuts- it had become tradition.

 

Three hours later, the trio boarded a plane heading for Germany. They had been lucky to find a direct flight, it may have cost more, but it would alleviate some of Daryl’s anxiety and he appreciated the effort the brothers always put forth to do that for him. When the plane began its ascent, Daryl began breathing heavily. Connor took his left hand and Murphy his right while he kept his eyes shut tight. Once the plane leveled off and the passengers were allowed to move about freely, Murphy whispered in his ear, “Come with me.” Then he winked at Connor as the two men stood and walked down the aisle to the back of the plane.

When they came to stand in front of the bathrooms, the brunette indicated that he wanted his redneck to step inside. It was a very tight fit and they were limited as to what they could do. Murphy came in behind him and placed his boyfriend’s hands on the sink in front of him. His right hand snaked around Daryl’s waist and inside his shirt while the other one wrapped itself in his hair. “I’m gonna help ya relax lover. Just relax and concentrate on me.” He had Daryl’s pants and boxers open and down in a flash, then he opened his own and let them fall on the floor. “You know how much I love you, don’t you Daryl?”

“Yes,” he said breathlessly as he felt Murphy’s hand around his cock. “I love you too Murphy, so much.” Daryl relaxed his body back against the other man’s chest, his head resting on his lover’s shoulder. Murphy stroked him slowly while kissing and licking his neck. Daryl began to grind himself back onto the Irishman’s erection causing them both to moan loudly.

“We gotta stay quiet. Can’t let anybody find us. Wish I could take my time with ya beautiful, but we can’t let anybody get suspicious. I need ya ta cum for me Daryl.” Murphy reached down with his other hand and massaged the other man’s balls.

“I wanna make you cum too baby,” Daryl said breathlessly as he ground his ass on Murphy’s hard cock.

“Ya will as long as ya keep rubbing that beautiful arse all over my dick.” Daryl’s hips pistoned between Murphy’s hand and his long, thick shaft. He was bent over the sink, white knuckling the edge. The Irishman’s hand was cramping up he was pumping so fast. “Please love, ya gotta cum for me. I can’t last much longer.” He leaned forward and licked the back of Daryl’s neck squeezing his balls tighter. Both men came together, fighting to not scream each other’s name. Murphy held his lover’s body as they came down from their orgasm induced haze. Daryl turned on the water and washed Murphy’s hand, then Murphy took a wet towel and wiped off Daryl’s dick and ass. He rested his cheek on Daryl’s back kissing him slowly. “How do ya feel now lover?” he said in a deep breathy voice.

Daryl turned to face him and touched his cheek, “Thank you. Don’t know what I’d do without you and Connor.”

“If it weren’t for me and Connor, you wouldn’t be on this fucking plane ta begin with. But we’re so happy ta have ya in our lives, and we’ll do anything ta help ya when ya need it.” He kissed his lover sweetly as they put themselves back together and went back to their seats.

“Do ya feel better Daryl?” Connor asked as he sat down beside him.

“Feel a lot better now,” he said and held Murphy’s hand as he yawned. “I’m so tired and sleepy though. Didn’t sleep very good last night.”

“We know,” Connor said. “Why don’t ya close your eyes and try ta sleep. We got about seven or so hours left. You should be relaxed enough now that you can take a little nap. The time difference is gonna be a bitch ta used get ta, ya need all the rest ya can get.” Daryl hummed in agreement and Murphy went to get a pillow from the stewardess. Daryl relaxed against Connor’ shoulder and soon fell asleep.

 

About three hours later, Daryl woke up feeling Connor’s wet finger in his ear. “What the fuck Con! That’s disgusting. Keep your damn wet willy to yourself.”

“Sorry darlin’. It’s dinner time. Ya gotta order something,” Connor told him and removed his finger from Daryl’s ear.

“Ya have ta choose between the pasta thing and the chicken thing,” Murphy said. “We recommend the pasta thing, whatever it is. Chicken is too easy ta fuck up. Don’t want ya ta spend the week in bed and sick.”

Daryl snickered, “Don’t mind spending the week in bed, just not sick if I can help it.” The boys ate their pasta thing and talked for a while until Connor noticed what time it was.

“We got an hour left love and then we’ll be landing. I’m a bit jealous.”

“Jealous of what?” Daryl asked and took Connor’s hand in his own.

“The two of ya. Murph getting ta induct ya into the mile high club. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad Murph was able ta help ya when ya needed it, but kinda wish I could have done something for ya too.”

Daryl was still getting used to the fact that he was in a relationship with two men. Being with them alone in the loft was relaxing and made him feel whole and loved for the first time in his life. Being out in public however, gave him anxiety. He had to fight the urge to kiss them and touch them, and they certainly didn’t make it easy for him. His mind was still filled with all the things Merle and his daddy had indoctrinated into him. He was afraid of being caught even though that never seemed to bother the other two. They were more open with who they were, but didn’t parade it around. He admired them for that and tried so hard to be like that himself.

“An hour before the plane lands on the ground, huh? That means going down, right?” He looked into Connor’s eyes and smiled.

“Yes, it does,” Connor said and smiled back. “We need ta be quick though, an hour doesn’t give us much time ta do what we got ta and get back ta our seats before they come looking for us.” Murphy quickly moved aside and let the two pass him.

Daryl pushed the door open and led his lover inside, He kissed him hard as Connor’s hands went to the waistband of his pants. Daryl wanted Connor’s mouth so much he was already hard as steel. He removed his lips from Connor’s and grabbed him by his short, blonde hair. “On your knees Irishman, suck my dick. We don’t have a lot of time remember.” Connor’s eyes blew wide, he had never seen Daryl like this before. He was always willing to give and receive, he had never demanded anything from either of them before . . . . until now. It took one second for Connor to get hard.

“Yes sir,” he said and went to his knees in the small bathroom. It was a tight fit, but he was able to get Daryl’s pants and boxers down. As he took he man’s cock in his hand, he licked his slit. Daryl moaned and wound his fingers in Connor’s hair. Connor’s mouth wrapped around the head and he sucked while his hand moved up and down his boyfriend’s shaft. 

“Take it all Conner. I want to feel your tight throat,” Daryl whined. Connor’s mouth slid down his cock and his hand moved to his balls. Daryl began to move his hips, fucking that beautiful, warm, wet mouth. “Ah God,” he moaned. “I love you so much Connor.” The blonde hummed in agreement around Daryl’s cock, sending shocks of electricity throughout his body. Connor moved his other hand around Daryl’s body and squeezed his ass hard. He slid one finger down his crack and massaged that tight hole he loved so much. A string of obscenities escaped Daryl’s lips quietly and when he felt a finger breach his entrance, he came like a fire hose down his throat.

After tucking Daryl back into his pants, Connor stood and kissed him slowly, allowing him to taste himself on his lips and mouth. “I fucking love you so much Daryl. We both do, more than you could ever realize.”

Daryl leaned in and laid his lips on his lovers, “I never loved anyone before in my life, until I met you two. Thank you. Thank you for letting me.”

Connor smiled and cupped Daryl’s cheek, “Come on now. We’ll be landing soon. We get ta see our lass at last and pass on our appreciation ta her.”


	5. Part Five- Expanded Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys land in Germany and have an eventful next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the typos. I did proof read, but I was distracted watching Danai, Steven, and Norman on Conan tonight. Thanks to everyone who has left kudos, comments and bookmarked this story. You all rock!

Part Five

When the plane finally came to a complete stop and everyone was allowed to leave, Murphy stood and took their bags from the overhead compartment. Daryl was hunched over white knuckling the armrest of his seat. Connor put his arm around the poor man’s shoulders, “It’s over now love, ya did good. We’re proud of ya.”

“Do we really have to do that shit again in a week?” he asked, knowing the answer full well.

“Yeah Daryl,” Murphy said and sat down in his seat, allowing the other passengers to pass down the aisle way. He handed the recovering man his backpack. “Kyra will be proud too. I think you’ll feel better once ya see her. I can’t wait myself. Let’s get off this plane and go give our lass a big hug.” Daryl stood on shaky legs and followed the twins off the plane.

There was quite a crowd at the Hannover International Airport at three o'clock in the morning, but they spotted her in the crowd as soon as they walked inside. A blur of red hair came rushing at them so fast they didn’t have a chance to put their bags down before she engulfed all three in a hug. “I missed you all so much!” She gave each one a kiss on the cheek. “I have a cab waiting outside to take us to the hotel. I thought it would be easier for all of us to stay at a hotel together. That way we would be closer to everything.”

“Sounds wonderful lass,” Connor said and put his arm around her shoulder. “Let’s go, I think Daryl is a bit jet lagged. He had a rough flight.”

“Oh Daryl! Are you alright? Do you feel sick?”

“No, just tired. These two handsome men helped me relax,” he said and winked at her. She blushed slightly, getting the gist of what he was telling her.

“Well, I am glad they were there for you schatzelein. Now let’s go, you boys need your rest.” 

When they arrived at their hotel room, Daryl was surprised. He had never been in one room that was so large. Two double beds, a dining table and a kitchenette off to the side. He had never once stayed at a hotel or even a shitty motel, this could be typical for all he knew. “The shower is in there,” Kyra said pointing to the left, “if anyone wants to take one.” Connor and Murphy decided to take one together. Daryl knew they hadn’t been spending too much time alone together lately so he wasn’t bothered. While the brothers were in the shower, he began to unpack his duffle bag and put his clothes away in the drawer Kyra had designated for him. She sat on the bed next to his bag. “You look happy Daryl. Are you?”

He sat down next to her. “Yeah, I am. I’m still getting used to this though, ya know. Never thought I’d be with anybody, much less two men. I love ‘em though, and they love me.”

“I’m so happy for you and them. It must be truly amazing to be where the three of you are,” she said wistfully.

“It is, but I’m pretty happy to be here with you too. I think about that night a lot, being with you. You’re the only woman that ever wanted me to touch her like that. It was nice.” He was starting to stutter a bit and stopped talking out loud. “God I wish I had a cigarette,” he muttered to himself.

“There is a shop downstairs,” she said. “It’s kind of like a convenience store in the States. Let’s go down and see what we can find.” Daryl wrote a note for the brothers to let them know where they had gone and that he would pick up smokes for them as well. As he placed the note on top of their own bag, he could hear the sounds of them fucking in the shower. He smiled and left the room with his friend. He bought a carton of Marlboros, they were the only brand he recognized. 

“So, is there a special cell or cubicle I have to go in to smoke one of these?” he asked.

“No, but you have to go outside. There is a designated area next to the building.” He followed her to an area that looked like a park, there were benches and trees, and even though she didn’t smoke, she sat next to him on one of the benches. 

“Uh, Con and Murph are gonna want to share a bed tonight, if that’s okay.”

“I assumed they would, it’s okay. We’ve slept together before, remember?” He blushed and nodded his head. For as bold as he had been with Connor on the plane, girls still scared the shit out of him sometime. They made small talk while he smoked, she told him of all the places she planned to take them while they were in town, one of which was an Irish pub. She didn’t want them to get homesick.

Connor and Murphy were asleep in each other’s arms when they returned. Daryl and Kyra quietly got undressed and ready for bed. He climbed in behind her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her up against his chest. “Is this okay?” he whispered in her ear. “Yes,” she replied and settled in his arms. “Good night Kyra,” he said sleepily. “Good night schatzelein,” she said.

 

Only a few short hours later, the four woke up at roughly the same time. The twins woke first. “Morning brother,” Connor said, running his fingertips down the other man’s chest.

“Morning brother,” Murphy replied and pulled his brother’s face to his for a kiss. They then looked over at the other bed where Daryl and Kyra were asleep in each other’s arms. “We don’t want ta wake them,” he whispered in the blondes ear. They both had severe morning wood and were anxious to take care of it.

“Let’s take a shower, they won’t hear near as well in there.”

“Speak for yourself Con, I’m tired of being quiet,” Murphy said and rushed into the bathroom. By the time Connor walked through the door, the shower was running and Murphy was standing there naked and holding his cock.

“Ya look so beautiful Murphy.” Connor stepped up and kissed him hard, trying to show his brother how much he still wanted him. 

“How do ya want me Con? Ya want my mouth or my arse?”

“Damn Murphy, I want both, but I’ll take your arse right now and give that sexy mouth a rest.” They stepped into the shower and Connor put his brother directly under the shower head. “Ya look so fucking hot when you’re all wet. Get yourself ready for me sweetheart,” he said and pumped his brother’s cock while Murphy stretched himself on his fingers.

“God Con, I’m ready. I need ya.” His brother reached around and pulled Murphy’s fingers out of his hole and put them in his own mouth. He hummed around him and he licked them clean. “Dammit stop teasing me, I want ya now.”

“Anything my love.” He turned them around and Murphy placed his palms flat on the tile wall and shoved his ass out for Connor. His brother wasted no time in pulling apart his ass cheeks and ramming his cock inside him. Murphy gasped at the sudden, but not in the least bit unwelcome, intrusion.

“Fuck Con! I missed this so much! I love having your big cock in me, filling me up. Fuck me Con, fuck me harder.” He increased the speed and force of his thrusts, repeatedly knocking Murphy’s face into the wall. 

“Is this how ya want it lover? Ya want me to wreck you’re arse?”

“Yes, please! Yes! Yes!” Murphy whined, begged, moaned, and tried to push back onto his brother’s long, thick length, but at this point could barely stand on his own two feet. He felt like he was being tortured, but it was his favorite feeling in the world. Connor reached around and took his brother’s cock in his hand, much to Murphy’s relief. “I’m gonna cum brother.”

“Me too, we can do it together.” Murphy pounded his fists into the tile as his white, hot cum painted the wall. He felt Connor release inside him and they both stood there for a moment to collect themselves. “God Murphy ya feel so good. I love ya so much.”

“I love ya too Con. Ya fill me up so good. Ya rock my fucking world.” They had no idea how long they had been in there, but the water was much less hot than it had been when they started, so they quickly cleaned up and stepped out.

Kyra and Daryl were still in bed, but no longer sleeping. “Sorry,” Connor said shyly, “we didn’t mean ta wake ya.”

“No worries,” she said and left Daryl’s arms to sit up. “We couldn’t even hear you fucking like savages in there.” Daryl laughed. “It’s okay, I’ve seen and heard the two of you fuck before, remember. It’s not a big deal. We enjoyed it,” she said and climbed out of bed. Murphy quickly took her place. 

“I’m sorry Daryl. We don’t want ya ta feel left out. It’s just that we haven’t had a lot of time alone together lately.”

“It’s alright baby,” Daryl said trying to sooth Murphy’s guilt. “I know ya haven’t. That’s because of me. Y’all were together long before I came into the picture. I ain’t gonna stand between you two spending time alone. Besides, I liked where I was at just fine.” They all looked over at Kyra bending over to pick her bag up from the floor.

“Well, I don’t blame ya. She’s got one thing I like very much, maybe two,” Murphy winked at Daryl. He knew the twins were strictly gay, but he wondered now if they were interested in this beautiful woman as well.

“I’m going to take a shower if there is any hot water left,” she said while grabbing clothes from her bag.’’ 

“Um, there may not be enough left for both of ya,” Connor said grabbing his own bag.

“What the fuck?” Daryl sat straight up in bed. “You two fuckers had a shower and a fuck last night and then again this morning and I haven’t had neither yet.”

“Calm down Daryl. We can take our showers together, but I don’t fuck in cold water. We’ll have to work that one out later,” Kyra said and walked to the bathroom. “You better hurry or there won’t be any water at all.” He jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of the drawer and followed her in. The water was just below lukewarm when they stepped in. Kyra took the body wash and a cloth and began to wash Daryl’s arms and chest.

“What are you doing?” he asked her.

“I’m sorry. I thought it might be quicker this way and . . . . I just want to touch you, if I could.”

“Of course you can. Where do you want to touch me?” Suddenly he was feeling that confidence again, the same he felt with her all those months ago. She looked down at his erection. “Do you want to touch it or taste it?” His boldness was making him harder and beads of pre cum escaped from the tip.

“May I taste it?” she said. He pulled her face to his and kissed her sensually. Her request make him feel potent and strong. 

“Yes, you may beautiful.” She got on her knees in front of him and rolled her tongue around the tip. He moaned when he felt her and before he knew it, she had engulfed is cock with her mouth. “Aw fuck!” he exclaimed. “Your mouth feels so good Kyra . . . . look at me.” She turned her eyes up to him and saw his eyes blown wide and dark with desire. “I want you to look at me beautiful. I want you to see what you do to me.” She hummed around him and he could feel it to his toes. He fucked her face as she continued to hum, the vibrations were driving him insane. “I’m gonna cum Kyra, where do you want it?” She grabbed his hips and pushed his dick down her throat to answer him. “Such a good girl,” he said and promptly unloaded into her hot, wet mouth. The force of his release surprised her, but she recovered well managing to swallow all but a few drops. He wiped her lips with his thumb and helped her stand. “Thank you,” he whispered and held his thumb out to her which she put into her mouth and licked clean.

“No Daryl, thank you. I missed all three of you so much. I’m happy to be with you again.” By now the water was officially ice cold and they scrambled to get clean and get out. The twins were already dressed and waiting for them when they emerged.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do the tourist thang and some other stuff,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know if I should apologize for this or not. If I do, I send Bella_Monoxide my sincerest. Please blame Wikipedia and Google Translate. I waned to surprise you my beautiful Bella with my knowledge of your home and language. I hope any mistakes are tolerable and I hope that the ending more than makes up for it.  
> Thank you for all the kudos, hits, comments and bookmarks. You encourage me too much. Keep them coming.  
> Check it- New tags!

Part Six

“I’m assuming that all the water is gone now?” Connor asked as he tried to figure out the television remote.

“Shut up smartass,” Daryl said as he smirked at the man.

“I have a feeling there will be a lot of showers this week. Maybe we should limit them to cleaning use only? Or just one person at a time.” Kyra said as she was getting dressed.

“Maybe we can see if all four of us can fit in together. That would save time and hot water,” Daryl responded.

“Excellent idea love, but I doubt we would get anything accomplished,” said Murphy. As soon as they were all dressed, Kyra suggested they get breakfast.

“I’ve never eaten German food, is it like real food?” Daryl asked slightly embarrassed.

“Yes sweetheart it is. If you would like to try a traditional German breakfast, you can. The place we are going serves American food also, so you will have options.” They went downstairs to the hotel restaurant to eat. Connor and Murphy guided Daryl through the menu and the three of them ended up ordering a full on German breakfast consisting of bread rolls topped with marmalade, bratwurst, and cheese with orange juice and coffee. Kyra ordered Musli mixed with yogurt and topped with fresh fruit and coffee. Then, Daryl opened his mouth.

“Ya don’t have to watch your figure woman, ya look just fine.” The twins agreed whole heartedly.

“Thank you. That is very sweet of you to say, but I don’t eat meat. I’m a vegetarian. Besides, the carbs and cholesterol in what you ordered would stop your heart.” Daryl hummed in agreement, but added “I guess a Southern breakfast is out of the question then. Three or four different types of meat, biscuits and gravy, fried everything, but damn it’s good.” They made small talk over their meal, which the three men enjoyed immensely. Kyra went over the itinerary for the day. She had only a couple of places picked out to visit today, the Sprengel Museum and The Great Garden. She didn’t want to exhaust their already jet lagged bodies, they had the entire week to explore the city.

Daryl didn’t particularly care for the museum. He thought some of the pieces were beautiful though. He discovered that he enjoyed German expressionism, especially Kurt Schwitters, but French cubism gave him a headache. Murphy was in love with every piece of art he saw. He was like a kid in a candy store, bouncing up and down on his tiptoes. He may be dark and sexy, and good with his mouth and hands in many unspeakable ways, but when he was happy he could be one adorkable motherfucker. Connor was just happy to spend the day with the people he loved, holding their hands, whispering in their ear, and watching them experience this for the first time together. It made him love each of them even more.

After the museum, they stopped for lunch. She took them to the Block House so the carnivores would be happy. The Great Garden came next and it was one of the most beautiful places Daryl had ever seen. He was awestruck by the garden fountain at the Nouveau Jardin, and Kyra had to drag him away when it was time to move on. Murphy stuck close to her as they went through the Grotto and the Gallery Building. He would hold her hand or put his arm around her shoulder. She wasn’t complaining, she liked him a lot. He was funny, adventurous and handsome, but not attracted to woman. He was a good friend and treated Connor and Daryl as if they held his heart in their hands. She couldn’t fault him for not being attracted to her.

When their adventure was over and they were leaving, Kyra said, “Well gentlemen, it is time for kaffee und kuchen.”

“Ooh, that sounds kinky,” Daryl said and wriggled his eyebrows.

“No Daryl, not very. It means coffee and cake and it is one of my favorite times of the day. It is similar to teatime in England, except its coffee and cake.”

“Is there chocolate?” he asked her.

“Of course, Black Forrest is my favorite. I’ll take you to a little café down the street. They make the best coffee in the city.” The boys eagerly followed her, all of them feeling a very strong need for caffeine and sugar. Daryl had never had an experience like this until he moved to Boston. He had become accustomed to stale coffee and had only experienced the joys of a good, fresh brewed cup when the brothers had brought it home after their first night together. Now he could say he had been to heaven and it was covered in chocolate. He and Connor went to go buy a second piece, leaving Murphy and Kyra alone.

He took her hand in his across the table. “Thank you lass. It’s been a beautiful day with a beautiful woman. Can’t imagine a better way to start our time together.”

“Thank you Murphy. I’ve been looking forward to your visit so much. I’ve missed you all terribly. I’ve thought about that night so many times. I wish we had more time then.”

“Ah lass, we have a whole week now and we’re not going ta waste it. Ya know you’re a part of us too and I want ta make sure that we all get ta know each other as well as we can before we go home.”

He had been rubbing his thumbs across the back of her hand as he spoke to her. She almost thought that he was flirting with her, but she was sure she knew better. Connor and Daryl returned with four pieces of Black Forrest and four fresh coffees Daryl didn’t even wait till his ass hit the chair before he took his first bite.

“Fuck, is there any way we can sneak some of this on the plane and take it home? I could live on this shit.”

“Don’t think so darlin’” Connor said with a mouthful of cake.

“Well, we’re coming back here every fucking day till we leave, by god!” he said and washed down the luscious sweetness with a swig of coffee.

 

They walked around the city a bit more before returning to the hotel. Once inside, Kyra excused herself to the restroom, leaving the three men alone. “I need a smoke, or two, or three. Y’all want to go outside with me?” Daryl asked his boyfriends. He didn’t have to ask Connor twice, the blonde jumped up and grabbed a pack from the carton Daryl had brought the previous night. 

“I’m right behind ya love,” he said and followed Daryl to the door.

“You’ll be saying that later, darlin’,” he replied as he walked into the hallway.

“Ya coming Murph?” his brother asked him.

“No, you two go ahead. I’ll go later. Take as much time as ya need ta.”

“Aye brother. See ya in a bit.”

When Kyra came out of the restroom, Murphy was sitting at the dining table tapping his fingers on the wood.

“Where did Daryl and Connor go?” she asked when she realized they were alone.

“Went outside ta smoke. Probably get their lips on each other for a while. Come, sit next ta me,” he patted the seat next to him. “Are ya happy lass? With the way things are with the four of us?”

“Yes. I think that what the three of you have is beautiful and there is nothing more amazing than to see you pleasing and pleasuring each other. The way the three of you move together is a work of art.”

Murphy blushed at her words and turned in his chair to face her, putting his hand on her leg. “Thank you sweetheart, but I’m thinking about you here. Daryl has Connor and myself and you. Connor has Daryl and myself, and I have Daryl and Connor. You have only Daryl, and I know how amazing the man is, but isn’t there anything else ya want Kyra? Is there anything I can do for ya?”

She wasn’t sure how to answer that question. She stuttered and stammered around until something came out of her mouth. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying? Murph, I thought you weren’t attracted to women.”

“Not in general, but I know a beautiful woman when I see one. Just because ya ain’t got a dick, doesn’t mean I can’t find ya attractive. Been curious ever since I saw Daryl take ya that night. He told us how incredible ya felt and I’m always looking for ways to expand my horizons. I’d like ta try, with ya, if that is okay?” He ran his hand up her thigh and squeezed lightly. Her breath hitched and when she looked at him he licked his luscious kips. “If ya only want Daryl, its okay, it won’t hurt my feelings, but I’d love the opportunity ta have ya, ta taste ya.”

Her heart thudded in her chest, her mind went blank and her panties became wet all in the same second. “Yes Murphy, its okay with me. You can have me however you want me.” He leaned into her, his hand still on her thigh, and corded his fingers through her red hair bringing her lips to his. Kissing her didn’t feel any different than it did to kiss Connor or Daryl. He felt the same pounding in his chest, the same butterflies in his stomach, but her lips were different. Hers were much softer and fuller than a man’s. They stood together and walked to the head of the table, never breaking the kiss. His hands roamed her body over her clothes, her breasts and hips, stomach and ass. He wanted to know if her skin was as soft and silky as it looked that night in their loft. His hands dipped under the hem of her shirt. He felt her stomach quiver when he touched her, and he became aroused by that. He knew what he could do to Connor and Daryl, the sounds they made when he had them. He wanted to know what sounds he could cause to escape from these beautiful, soft lips. He pushed her shirt up and over her head, looking at her breasts and then into her eyes.

“I don’t know how ta take that off,” he said pointing to her bra. She just smiled and giggled. It occurred to her that she was probably the first woman he had touched, it made her feel special. Reaching behind her she unclasped the barrier and let it fall to the floor. He took one in each hand, weighing them carefully, gently admiring them like a child with a new toy. He hesitated for a moment, perhaps forming a plan in his mind, before using his gifted tongue to lick and suck each nipple to hardness. 

His tongue felt amazing. It was rough and abrasive, like a cat’s tongue. He licked, sucked and nipped at her breasts, neck and collarbone in the same fashion he used with his other two lovers. Murphy may not have not have ever known a woman’s body, but he knew how to give pleasure. He had her moaning and it was a sound he had never heard before. It was soft and sensual, not hard and rough as he was used to. He loved being rough and hard with Connor and Daryl and loved when they were rough with him, but this was different in such a good way.

Moving his hands to the button of her pants, he quickly had them down and off her body. “Get on the table,” he told her and she complied. He stood between her legs and gently guided her to lay on her back. When his own clothes met hers on the floor, he stood in front of her rubbing his hands all over her soft, silky skin. Running his fingertips over the curves of her hips, he began to understand why Daryl liked women. Sometimes you need something one hundred and eighty degrees from what you are used to in order to understand yourself. He leaned over her and kissed her lips again. “I’m gonna use my mouth on ya Kyra. I want ta know what ya taste like.”

She held his face in her hands, “Je bitte,” she said, begging for more. He kissed his way down her body as he had done to his other lovers many times before. When he arrived at her core, he nudged her clit with his nose. “Ya smell so sweet lass. Has Daryl had the pleasure?”

“N . . . n . . . no,” she stuttered.

“Well, I’m sure I can convince him before we leave.” He slowly licked her clit and her whole body shook. Her hands went to his silky, dark hair.

“Fuck Murphy that feels so good.” He looked up at her. “I haven’t even started yet darlin’. Just lie there and relax.” He put his lips on her and kissed her most sensitive spot lovingly. His tongue traced her clit up and down and he spread her legs wider and placed her feet on his shoulders. She was moaning and crying out with pleasure as he sucked and rubbed her with his rough tongue. He gradually pulled her down the table far enough so her ass hung over the edge, and his hand slowly moved around her and he used a finger to massage her tight back entrance. She gasped loudly when she felt him. 

“It’s alright sweetheart. Is this okay? I don’t want ta hurt ya,” he asked, worried by her reaction.

“No Murphy. It’s fine. I just didn’t expect that.”

“Ya didn’t expect a gay man a try ta get in your ass?” he said smiling. “It’s alright. I don’t have ta.”

“No, it’s fine. Please just do it. It feels good. Don’t stop.” He nodded his head and went back to business. He continued to rub her hole and suck her clit, and her body writhed on the table.

“Put it inside me Murphy. I want to feel it inside me.” He removed his finger long enough to coat it with her wetness and pushed it slowly into her hole. Her body tensed on instinct until Murphy ran his other hand up her body to her breasts. “Just relax Kyra. Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels so fucking good Murphy. You’re so good. Don’t stop, make me cum please!” Without a word, he pumped his finger in and out of her, his mouth sucking and licking harder. He put her clit between his teeth and gently pulled. That was the moment her orgasm crashed down on her. Murphy’s lips and tongue moved down to her cunt where he eagerly drank from her. After giving her time to come down, he took her hands and helped her sit up. Neither knew what to say to the other. Murphy didn’t quite know what he was feeling at that moment. Kyra didn’t know if he would regret it or not. They put their arms around each other and existed in silence for a few minutes until they heard loud footsteps down the hall. “Come on lass. Let’s get some sleep.” He helped her step down from the table and they walked hand in hand to the bed. Climbing under the covers naked, Murphy turned off the bedside lamp and they wrapped themselves in each other as they heard the door to the room open.


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little thang has over 500 hits. That is more than any other installment in this series. Thank you to everyone for the kudos, comments and bookmarks. I hope everyone enjoys this one. I know Kyra has and she hasn't even read it yet.

Part Seven

Daryl and Connor were walking hand in hand down the hall toward their room. “Do you think they got anything accomplished in there?” Connor asked quietly as he leaned against the wall.

“Don’t know. Do you think he’s interested? I mean, I thought . . . you know, he’s only into men, right?”

“He’s into ya and me. I don’t think he ever gave two thoughts about a woman, but ya know he’s been talking about her a lot, looking forward ta seeing her again. Think watching ya fuck her the way you did kinda made him think. I don’t know what he’s thinking about, but he’s curious, and I know he likes her. Ya heard what he said this morning, right? And ya saw him this afternoon, getting touchy feely with her. Don’t know if he would actually do anything though.”

Daryl put his key card in and opened the door. Everything was dark, save for a sliver of moonlight coming through the window. They could see them laying together wrapped up in each other’s arms. The two men smiled at each other, got undressed and into bed. Daryl kept looking over at his boyfriend lying with the only woman he’d ever had. “Are ya jealous sweetheart?” Connor asked with concern in his eyes.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m happy for them. She’s an amazing woman. Can’t imagine a man not wanting her. I‘m happy for Murph too. I’m glad he decided to share himself with her. They both have a lot of love inside them. They both should have as much as they can get.”

Connor agreed with him, but added, “Ya do too. Ya got a lot of love inside ya Daryl, and I’m glad ya share it with us.” He leaned over the man and kissed him sweetly. Daryl held Connor by his hips and pulled his body down onto his own. Connor’s lips drifted from Daryl’s mouth to his jaw, neck and collarbone.

“I need you Connor, now. Please.” Daryl said desperately. Connor pretended to not hear him and kept kissing down his chest to his stomach. “Please Con, don’t ignore me. I need you inside me.” The blonde stopped his assault on his boyfriend and lifted his face.

“Does it feel like I’m ignoring ya? Because I’m trying real hard ta give ya all of my attention, but I’ll gladly give ya exactly what ya want.” He stood from the bed and took a bottle of lube from one of the bags on the floor. When he returned, Daryl’s legs had fallen apart, he had one hand on his cock and the other stretching himself for his lover. “Goddamn love, ya look so fucking pretty like that. Stretching yourself out for me like a needy little slut.” Pre cum oozed from his tip when he heard Connor’s words and he moaned softly. 

“I am a needy slut, a slut for your cock baby. Wanna feel you pushing inside me, stretching me out. Want you to pound my ass and come inside me,” Daryl said as his hands and fingers continued to move on his body.

“Ae ya gonna be quiet or am I gonna have ta gag ya?” he asked menacingly.

“Can’t be quiet when you fuck me Con. You fuck me so good, so hard. Gag me, please.” Connor’s cock was so fucking hard, he struggled to get off the bed. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, stuffing it into Daryl’s waiting mouth the moment he returned. Climbing between his lovers outstretched legs, he popped the top of the lube and covered himself in it. Removing Daryl’s fingers from his hole, he propped his feet on his shoulders. Connor massaged the man’s now ready entrance with the head of his cock. Daryl whined and moaned beneath him, his eyes begging the Irishman for his long thick shaft. Connor caressed his check lovingly. “Are ya ready my love?’ Daryl nodded his head so fast it could have fallen off. Connor slid into him and Daryl whimpered as his hole stretched to accommodate his lover. Connor didn’t move, but savored the feeling of Daryl’s tight opening. Soon the redneck became impatient and pushed his hips up into Connor.

“Relax sweetheart. I want ta fuck ya nice and slow, take my time and give ya pleasure.” Daryl whined, but nodded his consent. Connor pulled out slowly, until only the tip remained. He slid back in torturously slow and began to move in and out at a languid pace. The whining and moaning increased until Daryl felt as if he would pass out from the pleasure. It was rare for them to be this slow and gentle with each other, not unusual, but rare. Daryl loved it this way, he could feel how much in love with him Connor was. The Irishman’s hands were all over him as they made love. His arms, chest and stomach. “I want ta kiss those sweet, luscious lips lover.” He pulled the washcloth out of his mouth and kissed him slowly and passionately. Daryl felt his orgasm approach and bucked his hips into the other man silently begging for release. He moaned into Connor’s mouth.

“I’m close, please make me cum,” Daryl pleaded. The man took Daryl’s cock in his hand and began to move up and down, spreading pre cum to the base.

“Ya have no idea how it feels ta know I can do this to ya. That I can make you sound like that, look like that and beg like that. You’re so beautiful Daryl. Cum for me.” And Daryl came so hard he couldn’t breathe. His mouth opened wide, but no sound came out. His legs shook and his whole body lifted off the mattress. The sensation of Daryl squeezing his dick was too much and Connor spilled his hot, thick cum inside him, just as he had been asked.

Murphy and Kyra lay stone still and quiet as thy heard the two men in the next bed. They had never fallen asleep and had been listening to them as they made love. When they came together wordlessly, Murphy and Kyra smiled sweetly at each other, always happy when their partners gave love to each other. He kissed her forehead and tucked her into his chest. Soon, all four were asleep.

 

Murphy woke first the next morning, the sun only beginning to rise. At some point during the night, Kyra had untangled herself from his arms and was now lying on her side facing away from him. He could hear his brother and Daryl snoring softly in the next bed and looked over to see Connor with his arms around the redneck, holding him tightly to his chest. He quietly slipped out of bed and dressed, grabbing his key card and his smokes before walking out the door. He went outside to the smoking area, taking a seat on one of the benches and lighting up. He had a dream that night that he and Connor were making love on his mattress in the loft, when Daryl and Kyra walked in on them. The two proceeded to strip and fuck, much like they had the night they had met. Murphy watched them while his brother kissed and touched him. When he saw how hard they both came together, he became insanely jealous and removed himself from his brother’s embrace. Approaching the other two, he began screaming accusations at them. He was angry that they were touching each other and that Daryl had put his dick inside her, the same dick that he craved and needed inside himself.

Murphy believed that dreams were unconscious thoughts brought into the conscious mind. The dream had felt so real and when he woke up and saw the girl in his bed and Daryl with his brother, he felt relief knowing it wasn’t. It did mean something though, he did know that. Did he do what he did last night because he is jealous of her, or him? Yes, he had been thinking about her, but not necessarily in that way. And yes, he was fascinated by what they showed him that night. Daryl had takin him in much the same, rough way multiple times since they had been together, so he couldn’t be jealous of what the man had done to her. He was blissfully happy with the relationship the three men shared. They were equals in every way. He had always had female friends, most everyone in their inner circle knew the brothers were together, but every now and then a woman would approach him or Connor. They would simply tell her they were gay and that would be the end of it. He and Connor had been together since their need for physical touch had reared its ugly head. Neither man had hesitated or looked back when they began the decent into each other’s souls.

Murphy now wondered if he had never given himself to a woman, even experimentally, because he wasn’t attracted to them, or because he was afraid of losing what he had with his brother. He was surprised when he realized he found the lass attractive, even beautiful. He most certainly did not regret what happened between them last night, but was very confused. He and his brother had accepted Daryl and knew that he was attracted to both men and women. It didn’t bother them in the least. Murphy knew he loved her, not in exactly the same way he loved Connor and Daryl, but he did love her. He wanted to see her happy and make her happy, if he could, and if last night was any indication, he knew he could make her happy.

 

Daryl was stepping out of the shower when Murphy returned. He was wearing only a low slung towel and his hair was dripping down his back. Connor and Kyra were setting on one of the beds trying to find something to watch on television. “Where have you been sweetheart? Missed you when we woke up.” Daryl asked.

“I went for a smoke. Missed my chance last night ya know.”

“Yeah, we know brother.” Connor said as he stood up and handed the remote to Kyra. He gave his brother a chaste kiss before walking into the bathroom.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Murphy asked no one in particular and took Connor’s place on the bed next to Kyra.

“Well, we could see more museums, or gardens, or I could take you to some of the old churches. Staying here is always an option too. Your choice gentlemen.” She said and flopped back onto the bed. When Daryl was dressed, he sat on her other side.

“If you and Connor want to go to the churches, that’s fine with me. I don’t think we’ll burst into flames when we walk in,” he said chuckling. “Staying here would be fine too, I’m just not into another museum today, kinda tired.” Just then, Connor walked out of the bathroom.

“We’ve got six more days ta enjoy ourselves in this fine city. I think we can take a break for a day ta rest and relax,” he said.

“Sounds fine ta me,” Murphy replied and laid back on the bed next to Kyra. “I can be lazy today and just enjoy my friends.” Connor climbed on top on him.

“I think we need ta spend some time enjoying each other too love.” He kissed his brother again, this time more passionately. Daryl cleared his throat.

“I think we need to eat breakfast first. We’re gonna need a lot of damn energy for today, I think,” he said leaning over to poke Connor in the side. The blonde tore himself away from his brother and stood. 

“If that’s your argument, we’re gonna need ta eat all day long,” he replied.

 

When they returned to the room, they were too miserably full to move, so they laid around for a bit talking and watching television. After an hour of that shit, the boys decided to go for a smoke, leaving Kyra alone in the room. Connor jumped on the elephant as soon as the elevator door closed. “I’m happy for ya Murph. You’ll have ta tell us all about it.”

“All about what?” he asked, knowing exactly what his brother was talking about.

“Did ya enjoy yourself? Did she enjoy herself? How does she feel?” Murphy was silent as the door opened and they stepped out. He remained silent until they sat on the bench and lit their smokes.

“Are ya really that curious Con or are ya just being nosey?”

“Both,” he answered. “Now spill your guts.” 

“What did she say about it?” the brunette inquired.

“She hasn’t said anything and we haven’t asked her,” he told his brother.

“It’s rude. You don’t ask a lady about her sex life,” Daryl said, confirming Connor’s statement with reason. The twins looked at him funny. “What? I have manners and respect assholes.”

“Alright, I’ll tell ya,” Murphy said, exasperated by the two men. He considered his words before speaking. “Her skin is soft and silky. Her breasts are beautiful and full, and she makes the most angelic noises ya ever heard. Didn’t expect ta enjoy it as much as I did, I was surprised. It was different, but it was good. I did ta her what I do ta you. She may have different parts but it’s the same concept.” He paused for a moment then added, “Are ya mad at me? I still love ya both, ya know that.”

“We’re not mad Murph. You talk about her an awful lot and we know ya think about her. We’re not mad and we’re not jealous. If you enjoyed yourself and she enjoyed herself, that’s all that matters. You told me once that you’d be okay with me being with a woman if I wanted to. The same goes for you and Connor. The four of us are together, we give and take love from each other when we need it. If you need to be with her again, or Connor if you do, don’t ask my permission. Ask her, tell her you want her. She’s ours as much as we’re hers.”

The twin’s mouths were gaping open. “That was beautiful redneck. You’re a fucking poet. A regular Lord Fucking Byron ya are.” Murphy dabbed imaginary tears from his eyes. “So beautiful, my sweet redneck.”

“Fuck. You. Both. Sideways.” Daryl said as the brothers laughed. “You make fun of the redneck now, but when the zombie fucking apocalypse happens, you’ll be hiding behind my ass, I guarantee it.”

“Behind your arse would be the perfect place ta spend the apocalypse, sweetheart,” Connor laughed. “Ya know we love ya Daryl and we’d never make fun. That was a truly beautiful and insightful thing ya said, and it’s all true. We all love the lass very much.” Once the smokes were disposed of, the three men walked back up to their room.

 

Kyra hadn’t moved from the spot they left her in. Connor walked through the door first, followed by Murphy, then Daryl. When the redneck passed him on his way to the bathroom, Murphy slapped him on the ass. Daryl turned around quickly and took a step forward, putting his face less than an inch away from his boyfriend’s. “Alright Murph, you asked for it. When I get back your ass is mine.”

“That’s what I was hoping for,” he replied. “It’s time ta get this party started, I do believe.” Daryl grabbed his face and kissed him hard, leaving the man breathless as he walked away. While Murphy undressed, Kyra and Connor stood watching.

“Should we let them have this time alone?” she asked the man next to her.

“No lass.” Murphy answered her before Connor could open his mouth. “I need ya too. I want ta feel your mouth on me and Daryl inside me at the same time.” She looked at Connor and he nodded.

“What about you? What do you want?” she asked him.

“I want ta watch the three of ya, then I’ll get what I want,” he said as he put his hands on her hips. She blushed when he touched her and smiled at him. When Daryl came back into the room, he was naked and holding a bottle of lube.

“Get over here Mick,” he said harshly, and Murphy walked naked to the other man. Daryl caressed his cheek, “Didn’t like being made fun of. Didn’t like getting slapped on the ass. Do you think you deserve to have my dick in you, or should I fuck till you have a little more respect?” Murphy’s body was shaking. He hadn’t experienced this side of Daryl yet and was hard as steel.

“Fuck me please,” he begged with a shaky voice. Daryl ran his thumb across the man’s lips.”

With a deep, husky voice Daryl replied, “I’m gonna fuck you like a whore Murphy MacManus. That’s what you want, that’s what you deserve, and that’s what you’ll get.” Both men were painfully aroused now, their erections standing bold and ready. Daryl looked over at Kyra and Connor, then back to Murphy. “Do you want them to witness this? Do want them to see you beg like a slut?”

Murphy’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes, “Yes . . . I want . . . I want . . .”

“Tell me baby,” Daryl said, “I want to give you exactly what you deserve.”

Murphy’s eyes move to Kyra, then back to his very demanding lover, “I want her mouth,” he said. Daryl smiled.

“She has a beautiful mouth and it can do amazing things. As long as she gives her consent, I’ll allow it.” He looked at the girl to get her approval. She nodded her head and said yes. “Get undressed, both of you. Kyra, get your camera. I saw a video recorder in your bag, get that out too. I want this documented, I want to be able to see what I’m going to do to you Murphy.” She quickly took the camera and handed the recorder to Connor. “I’ll tell you when he’s ready for you beautiful.” He walked Murphy to the table and stood behind him. Wrapping his arms around the other man, he began to stroke his chest and kiss his neck.

“Tell me how much you want my cock Irishman. I want to hear you say it baby.” Daryl’s lips traveled down Murphy’s neck to his spine, and he heard the shutter of the camera from behind him.

“I need ya Daryl, so fucking bad. I need your big cock inside me. I need ya ta fuck me hard. Fuck me into the pits of hell.”

Daryl growled deep in his chest and pushed the other man’s body onto the table. “Palms flat on the table, spread your legs.” He opened the bottle of lube and slicked up his dick, then put his hands on his ass and pulled his cheeks apart to expose his needy, quivering hole. “I’m not taking the time to prep you, have to be inside you now.” He inserted the head and paused briefly to run his hands up and down his lover’s back, hoping to relax him enough that the pain wouldn’t be too much. Without warning he slammed the remainder of his length into his boyfriend’s beautiful ass. The Irishman gasped loudly as he was instantly stretched to maximum capacity, but moaned in ecstasy when Daryl moved inside him.

The redneck did not start slowly or gently, he fucked into Murphy with a desperate, almost demented pace. Murphy’s hips crashed into the table with every thrust, but it made both men smile to know that his body would retain evidence of their copulation. Both men were panting, moaning and calling each other’s name. Murphy’s cock was swollen, purple, leaking, and still untouched.

“Please Daryl, I need her.” Murphy begged through hitching breaths.

Without pause Daryl said, “Kyra, on your knees against the wall.” She quickly obeyed, placing her camera on the floor next to Connor, who was holding the video camera with one hand and stroking himself with the other. Daryl pulled Murphy up against his chest and walked him to the wall to stand in front of the waiting woman, his cock never leaving his ass. “Take it all beautiful. I want to see every inch of his cock in your mouth. Give him what you gave me and take everything he has for you.”

Kyra was dripping wet. She could feel her own wetness on her thighs. She was desperate to be touched, but knew her men wouldn’t leave her unfulfilled, so she enveloped Murphy’s cock in her mouth, rolling her tongue around the head licking the pre cum leaking from the slit. When his thick shaft was fully encompassed by her lips, Daryl began to thrust again, pushing Murphy’s hips and cock further into her. He was using his boyfriend’s cock to fuck her face and she was being fucked just as hard and fast as he was. She moaned around him and brought him to the edge of orgasm. He felt raptured by the sensations invading him, it was almost like an out of fucking body experience. He wanted to warn her, give her a heads up so to speak, when he was about to cum, but he just couldn’t. He slammed his palms against the wall above her head and screamed. His body trembled as he shot straight down her warm, wet mouth. Daryl continued to thrust into him as he came, and the sensation of Murphy’s tight hole constricting him brought forth his own release.

Murphy leaned back onto Daryl’s chest, lifting his arms and putting them around his lover’s neck. “Thank you love,” he said with panting breaths.

“My pleasure baby. I’ll always do anything for you.” Murphy looked down at Kyra and wiped a drop of cum from her lips.

“Thank you too my love. You’re amazing.” He put his finger in his mouth and licked his own cum from it. Connor waked over to them with the camera and the recorder and handed one to each of the men.

“I think it’s time our lass gets her own release, isn’t it Kyra?” He smiled sweetly at her and helped her stand as Daryl walked Murphy to the bed. He sat against the headboard and pulled the Irishman to his chest wrapping his legs around him. “Let me give ya what ya need sweetheart.” Connor said and kissed her lips. She took his hands and placed them on her tight, round ass. “How did ya know?” he whispered.

“Gay man,” was all she said and Murphy blushed and giggled like a school girl. She turned around in his arms and bent herself over the table where Murphy had been minutes earlier. He held her hip with one hand and ran a finger from the other down the crack of her ass. Grateful that Daryl had left the lube sitting on the table top, he wet his fingers with it and massaged her hole. She moaned and ground herself back onto him. She was prepared this time and relaxed into his touch. It didn’t take long for him to have her stretched out and ready with three fingers. She felt a loss when her removed them to lube his cock, but she knew that what he was about to give her would feel even better.

“Are ya ready beautiful?” he asked her rubbing the tip of his cock against her.

“Yes,” she answered and heard the shutter of her camera go off in rapid succession. He pushed into her slowly, but stopped once he had breached the tight ring of muscle.

“Take a deep breath and relax. I’m going ta take good care of ya.” He pushed all the way in until he was balls deep inside her. He pulled back just as slowly and began to thrust into her gently, but deeply. “Ya feel so good darlin’. So tight, so perfect.” He brought his hand around her and felt her wet cunt. He moved his finger up and played with her swollen clit. She was making noises that didn’t sound human. She was moaning, gasping and wailing uncontrollably and his thrust came harder and faster as his finger increased friction. She noticed, in her peripheral vision that Daryl and Murphy had left the bed and were now circling them with the camera and recorder. Her pleasure was building fast and she couldn’t concentrate on anything but Connor’s cock and finger. When her orgasm hit her, she screamed his name and her legs trembled violently. He came soon after, saying her name over and over again.

Eventually, she was able to lift herself from the table. When she turned to face him, he kissed her hard. “Thank you lass. You are the most beautiful, most amazing woman I’ve ever known.” The other two men joined them and soon Kyra was surrounded by them.

“Aye lass,” Murphy agreed, putting his arm around her waist and nuzzling her neck.

“Mmmnnn,” Daryl said as he stroked her hair. “Most generous, most kind, and most beautiful.” Kyra’s words got stuck in her throat, she was still high from her orgasm and couldn’t speak.

“Let’s all lay together,” Connor suggested. “We all need a rest and a nap. We can order room service later.” They led her to the bed where they all climbed in together, and she snuggled between Daryl and Connor. They were wrapped up in each other, their hands on one another and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8 Getting Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys give a stunning performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to get the chapter out. No excuses. I am not Catholic and have never set foot in a Catholic church. I only imagine what they look like.  
> I don't know if the pants the boys wear exist, but my god I hope they do.  
> Thank you to RamblesandShambles for her suggestion. I give you credit darling.  
> Seven times Krissy, seven. Just for you.  
> New tag, please check it out.  
> Hope you like this one. I am very proud of it.  
> Love you Kyra.
> 
> Also, check out the mob fic I am doing with Bella_Monoxide, RamblesandShambles, and Dememted_Queen.  
> It is called "Candles Are For Lighting Fires". It's Caryl and Rickyl.

Chapter 8

 

Kyra woke up sandwiched between Daryl and Connor, while Murphy was spooning behind his brother. She couldn’t move anything except her eyes, but she could hear them breathing and feel them moving. She had no idea what time it was, but the sun was bright in the sky so it couldn’t be too early. She felt Daryl run his hand up and down her arm softly and Connor’s arm pull her against him tighter.

“Good Morning gentlemen.” Daryl and Connor let her go and she sat up. “Did you sleep well?”

“Slept like babes, didn’t we?” Connor answered. Murphy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“I think this is your cue redneck. You’re supposed ta make some kinda lewd comment about having a tit in your mouth aren’t ya?” Murphy smiled and walked into the bathroom.

“Fuck you paddy!” Daryl replied and picked up a t-shirt from the floor and threw it at his boyfriend. Blushing, he shifted his body to face his two remaining lovers, one of whom was blushing wildly herself. Changing the subject, he said, “I’m fucking starving. We missed dinner last night and I’m ready to eat.”

“We slept for sixteen hours,” Connor said, “we missed everything, but we got some well needed rest. I’m feeling refreshed. I think the jet lag is gone. I’m ready for another wonderful day in this beautiful city.”

Daryl groaned painfully, “That was way too many words first thing in the morning. Let’s hold up on the excitement until I’ve had a shower and some food.” When Murphy came out of the bathroom, he climbed back into bed next to his brother. He kissed Connor lazily and then moved over to Kyra, tracing her lips with his tongue. Finally, he got to Daryl and straddled his thighs. Grabbing his handsome face with both hands, he hungrily sucked his soft, pink lips into his mouth. Both men gave an audible groan that made Connor hard, and Kyra quickly pulled them apart.

“As much as I would like to watch all three of you get it on right now, we need to shower and eat. We’re going to see more of the city today. You boys can give me a show when we get back.” She said and jumped over Connor and off the bed. When the bathroom door closed, the three men grabbed each other and kissed passionately. Three sets of lips merged and three tongues danced together. When they detangled themselves from each other, they collapsed in a heap on the bed. “She wants a show, huh?” Connor said smirking. “I say we give her her a real, actual show. I’ve got a plan.”

“Oh no Con,” Murphy protested, “I don’t want a part in none of .your plans. Those things never work.”

“Oh, I think you’ll enjoy this one Murph. Ya can be the star of the show if ya want.”

“What kind of plan are you talking about Con?” Daryl asked. “No one’s gonna get hurt are they?”

“Sweetheart, how could ya ask me such a thing? Ya think I would do something that put either of ya in danger? I’m not talking anything elaborate or acrobatic, just something simple. Although, there’s always a chance someone could get poked in the eye, if ya know what I mean.” His boyfriends looked at him with wide eyes. “I was thinking maybe some role play, ya know ya both like playing those games.”

Murphy snuggled into his brother’s chest, “I would love to be the star of that show,” he said.

 

When Kyra came out of the bathroom, the boys were whispering and giggling to themselves. “I’m not going to ask,” she said. “I’m sure I’ll find out later what all this about.”

Daryl got up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “You will,” he said and lightly kissed her neck. “You’ll love it as much as we will darlin’,” he said in his deep Southern accent, which sent shivers down her spine. He then bent down to get clothes out of his bag and went to take a shower. She looked at the brothers, still lying on the bed.

“I suppose there is some sort of surprise happening later today?”  
“Aye love,” Murphy said, “and ya won’t get it outta me either. This secret I’m gonna keep. It’s gonna be hard . . . . so hard, but I’m gonna do it this time.”

“This time?” she asked as she put her clothes on.

“Yes lass, this time,” Connor said standing from the bed. “Murphy has a problem. Every year he tells me what I’m getting for our birthday weeks in advance. Ma still doesn’t know ‘cause I’m such a good actor, ya know.”

“Ah well, I’m always up for a good surprise. As long as no one gets hurt.”

 

After they were dressed and had eaten breakfast, they headed out for a tour of one of the local Catholic Churches. Clemenskirche, at Goetheplatz was located by the main railway station. It was as beautiful and ornate as the brothers has expected. They were excited to see the interior and rushed, respectfully, through the doors. Daryl wasn’t Catholic, but he respected the faith his boyfriends had. He stayed behind with Kyra as the twins admired the church. They took a seat on a back pew and watched them walk to the alter and light a candle, and go to their knees in silent prayer. As the boys were praying, a priest came into the sanctuary from one of the back rooms and watched the brothers silently. When he saw Kyra and Daryl setting in the back, he approached them. He began to speak in German and Kyra conversed with him for a while before he retreated back to the alter where the twins had finished their prayer.

“What the hell did he say?” Daryl asked and Kyra slapped him on the arm.

“That kind of language isn’t appropriate in the church Daryl.” He hung his head and offered a silent apology to whoever he had offended. “He said his name is Father Jakob. He asked if the two men at the alter were with us. I told him that they, and you, were friends visiting from the States, and that they were Irish Catholic. He is going to offer to hear their confessions if they wish.”

“What are they gonna confess to? I doubt they’re gonna tell a priest what we do.”

“I don’t know Daryl,” Kyra sighed. “It’s really none of our business and I’m not going to ask. You shouldn’t either.” As the bothers spoke with the priest and followed him to the confessional, Kyra and Daryl stepped outside so he could smoke. “Are you religious Daryl?” she asked after a moment.

“Not really. I believe God exists, but I ain’t never been one for church. The church people I grew up around were judgmental bastards. They’d preach against every damn sin known to man and how God commands his children to help those in need, but I never saw any of their help. Everybody in that damn town knew what my daddy was doing to us, but they never tried to help us or stop it.” Kyra walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“We care about you Daryl. We love you. If we had known you before, we would have loved you then too.” He hugged her back tightly, “I know,” he said. When the brothers came out of the church, they lit their smokes simultaneously. “Do you feel cleansed now?” she asked them.

“Aye, we do.” Connor responded, walking down the steps. “But I think it may be time to do a little sinning.” He and Murphy began playing on their phones and soon Murphy found what they were looking for.

“Okay,” the brunette twin said, “who wants ta go shopping with me?”

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Oh not you lass. This is for your surprise. Who wants ta go and who wants ta stay with Kyra . . . keep her occupied?” The three men looked at each other for a moment until Daryl put his arm around Kyra’s waist.

“I’ll stay with her. I wouldn’t be able to help you find anything anyway. We’ll just grab something to eat and y’all can meet us back at the hotel.” Everyone agreed and the couple left to go to the café for a light lunch, while the twins walked off in the opposite direction.

 

When they arrive at the hotel and enter their room, Daryl wasted no time pushing Kyra against the wall and kissing her passionately. Their hands moved over each other and Kyra’s settled on his dick, hard beneath his jeans. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her shirt over her head. “I wanna be inside that sweet pussy,” he said in a graveled voice. He turned them around and walked her to the bed, kissing her and taking off her pants as they went. When the back of her knees hit the bed, he lightly pushed her onto her back and pulled her pants off her legs. He stood looking down on her and growled his approval. After he had taken off his own clothes, he slowly climbed up her body, kissing and licking the whole way. He took her mouth again when he reached it and pulled the cups of her bra down to reveal her breasts. He rubbed his hard length against her core as he took her breasts in his hands and squeezed and pinched her nipples to hardness.

“Fuck me Daryl, please,” she begged and he looked at her, smiling a wicked smile.

“Oh, I will darling’. Been so long since I been inside you. I’m gonna fuck your pussy raw.” He took her hand and put it on this throbbing cock and let her guide him into her. They both groaned with pleasure as his head breeched her opening. He slid in slow, but when he was balls deep in her, he wasted no time bucking his hips wildly. She began to writhe under him as he hit her spot with each thrust. Neither could speak, only sounds of passion and pleasure came from them. They came together, uttering each other’s names, sweat dripping from them both.

They were still panting and holding each other when Connor and Murphy walked into the room. “Dammit Daryl!” Murphy shouted. “Now you’re no good for the surprise.

“I ain’t ruined shit,” he responded breathlessly. “Y’all get the stuff?” he asked and climbed off Kyra, facing his boyfriends. “Because I am just getting started.” He turned back to her and leaned down to kiss her. “You’re gonna love this sweetheart.” He hurried into the bathroom followed by his boyfriends, who were carrying bags that said “Beate Uhse”, a name she recognized as one of the premier sex shops in town. Her eyes widened as Connor walked into the bathroom. He winked at her, “Be patient love, we’ll be back in a moment.”

She put her clothes on and laid back against the headboard waiting for the men to return. Her mind was all over the place. She was imagining all sorts of things and was excited and anxious for them to return. Twenty minutes later, the bathroom door opened just a crack and she heard Connor’s voice, “Are ya ready for your surprise lass?”

“Ah, I think so?” she questioned, unsure of what she was about to witness.

“Okay sweetheart, close your eyes. I’ll let ya know when ya can open them.” She closed her eyes as he had told her and took a deep breath. She could hear them shuffling out of the bathroom and muffled voices and rattling. “Alright lass, open your eyes.”

The sight before her was something she never thought she would see. It was the most beautiful, most magnificent thing she had ever witnessed. Connor stood to the left, wearing a leather collar with spikes, no shirt and a pair of crotchless leather pants and holding a small flogger. Daryl was on the right, his collar had what looked like pieces of metal sewn into it, and he was also shirtless with crotchless pants. The centerpiece of this magnificent picture was Murphy. His pants were crotchless and assless, his bare chest was already slick with sweat, or perhaps the saliva of one of his lovers. His collar was plain, but had a leash attached to it. His hands were behind him, bound with a leather strap and he was wearing a bit in his mouth. Just the sight of these three men made Kyra wet. She jumped off the bed and ran to her bag to grab the video camera. “We’re gonna need a copy of this love,” Connor said. She nodded her head and sat back on the bed readying the camera.

Daryl had one hand holding Murphy’s leash and the other rubbing his ass, while Connor began to pinch and pull his brother’s nipples. She watched as they became hard and could see the pre cum leaking from the head of their cocks. Connor looked into the camera while pulling Murphy’s head back by his hair. “Our baby boy here wants ta be the star of this show,” Connor said to the camera. “He’s been a good boy, so I think he deserves it.” Connor then handed the flogger to Daryl, who reared back and began to beat Murphy’s ass with it, his body tensing at every hit. Connor then pulled something out from the waistband of his leather pants, a cock ring which he attached to the base of Murphy’s shaft. Daryl stopped flogging him for a moment to kiss his neck and back, working his way down to his arse, where he settled on his knees and licked and kissed every mark he had put there. Connor got on his knees in front of his brother and licked his leaking cock. Soon,  
Connor’s mouth was sucking and licking Murphy as Daryl was behind him massaging his hole with his tongue.

The sounds that man was making were incredible. Kyra had never witnessed this before and stood from the bed to circle the men with the video camera. She was getting close ups of Connor’s mouth bobbing up and down on that long, thick dick, and Daryl’s tongue licking and breaching his hole. Murphy’s eyes were closed and he looked like he was being tortured. His face was scrunched up in pleasure, and he appeared to be close to orgasm when both men stopped their assault on his body and stood up. Murphy screamed and moaned through his bit until he felt Daryl’s hands on his hips and Connor’s on his shoulders. Daryl leaned into his ear, “You can’t cum yet baby boy. We’re not finished with you.” The two men pushed him down on his knees. Connor reached around his face and removed the bit.

“Please,” Murphy begged, once he could speak. “It felt so good. I need ta cum, please daddy.”

“No little boy,” Connor responded and caressed his cheek. It’s your turn to pleasure us, but we’re not going ta give ya our cum. Just put that beautiful whore mouth on us, get us close. Then we’ll let ya finish.” Murphy nodded his head and opened his mouth eagerly awaiting the taste of his lovers. Daryl took him by the back of the head and pushed the man’s mouth onto his dick. He used his hand to move him up and down from base to tip.

“That’s it,” he said, moaning with pleasure. “Your mouth is so tight and warm, just like that beautiful ass of yours. You suck dick so good baby boy. You’re such a good boy for us.” Murphy loved getting praise from his lovers, he took pride in being able to make them cum so hard with his mouth. Soon he was ripped away from Daryl and had his brother’s cock filling his mouth. Murphy always got pleasure from servicing them and this was doing nothing to calm his raging arousal. His mouth was passed back and forth between the two men until he felt them both inside him. As he licked two heads at once, the men above him began to moan with hitching breathes. They were close and wished they could cum like this, but they had other plans. They could do this again later. “Kyra, take your clothes off. Lay on the bed.” Daryl said, frustrated because he needed to cum and was in a hurry to do so.

She obeyed quickly and without question, setting the camera on the table where the bed would be in view. Connor and Daryl pulled Murphy’s mouth off of them. He looked up at the two men, pre cum and saliva dripping from his mouth. His eyes were half lidded and dazed, a look that Connor thought would be reflected on his own face. He helped him stand and walk to the bed, where Kyra was lying on her back. Daryl took the bindings from his writ and massaged them gently. “Can ya take this thing off too?” Murphy asked pointing to the cock ring. Daryl removed it and threw it on the floor.

“Middle of the bed lass, spread yourself out for us,” Connor said to her, and as soon as she was in position, the three men began to jerk off over her. Using one hand on their cocks, they used their other one to touch her body. Connor, on her stomach. Murphy on her breasts, and Daryl, her pussy, rubbing it gently with the palm of his hand. All three of them were ready to explode and Murphy shot off first, covering her breasts and face with his cum. Connor was next, spilling onto her stomach and ribs, and finally Daryl, who came on the soft hair that covered her cunt.

 

When Connor awoke, he lifted his head to look around. He was lying on his back with his boyfriends snuggled into his chest, but Kyra was gone. He moved slowly, removing himself from their arms and sat up. He felt Daryl’s hand move up and down is back. “I love you Con,” he said sleepily. Connor turned to him, “I love you too Daryl.”

“What about me?” he heard his brother ask from behind him, and he turned his body and straddled his twin, giving Daryl room to move to Murphy’s side.

“We love you too baby boy,” he said and smirked. He leaned forward and kissed his brother’s lips as Daryl ran his fingers through Murphy’s hair.

“Where’s Kyra?” Daryl asked as the two pulled apart from each other.

“Don’t know,” Connor said sitting up. “Maybe she’s in the bathroom.” Daryl stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

“Kyra, sweetheart? You in there?” There was no response and he looked at his boyfriends with worry. 

“Maybe she went ta make a copy of the video?” Murphy offered

“Yeah, I’m sure she’ll be back soon. Let’s get dressed. I could use a smoke,” Connor said and climbed off his brother. They quickly put their clothes back on and headed outside. When they turned the corner to the smoking area, they saw her, sitting on the bench. She was doing something on her phone and didn’t notice them approach.

“Are you okay darlin’” Daryl asked as they sat on the bench next to her. She jumped about a foot in the air.

“Oh my lord! You scared the shit out of me,” she said smiling once she realized who it was. “I’m fine, just needed some fresh air.”

“What are ya doing? Planning more sightseeing adventures for us?” Murphy asked as his took a drag off his smoke.

“No, not this time. I’m chatting with some friends.”

“Do they live close? I would love ta meet them.” He asked.

“We live in three different countries. Lara lives in New Zealand, and Barbara and Maria live on opposite sides of the states, Tennessee and Washington State.”

“Must be a bitch finding time when you all are awake together,” Daryl said.

“It is, but we manage.”

“Not ta be nosy, but what are ya chatting about?” Murphy asked again. Kyra blushed, almost afraid to tell him.

“We are chatting about you . . . and me.”

“You told them about us?” Daryl asked, stunned and choked on his smoke.

“I told them about Boston and that you were coming here to visit. I haven’t had time to speak with them since you arrived.”

“Did you tell them what we just did?” he asked again after he regained his composure.

“Yes, they want copies of the video,” she said and laughed.

“So they approve?” Connor chimed in.

“Yes, they wish they were me. They really want to meet the three of you.”

“Well then,” Connor said as he crushed his smoke under his boot, “we just might have ta arrange a little vacation for the seven of us, right men?” The other two nodded their heads in approval, Daryl more vigorously than his boyfriend. As they stood to go back inside, Kyra heard Daryl mutter, “Massive orgy, that’s on my bucket list.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go back home, but not before they have a little more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is done. I loved writing this for you Bella. You're quite inspirational. Hope it does not disappoint.

The rest of the week went by too quickly for the quartet of friends. They visited more churches and parks, and had even gone to the zoo. Daryl insisted that they go to the same cafe everyday so he could have his German chocolate. They bought various souvenirs and took lots of pictures, both of the sights and themselves. They grew closer, emotionally and physically. As the time drew closer to the boys departure, they all grew a little sad.

"We're going ta miss ya so much lass," Connor said over breakfast on their last morning together. He turned to his brother and Daryl, "I think we should break down and buy a computer. That way we can communicate more, maybe even get invited into that chat with you and your friends."

"That would be wonderful," Kyra replied. "We can Skype and actually talk face to face."

"Maybe we could put on another performance for ya lass. I think we'd all enjoy that." Murphy added with a smirk. Daryl was being unusually quiet around his three companions. He didn't want to leave Germany, he didn't want to leave Kyra. He was worried that he may never see her again and he hated that feeling.

On their walk back to the hotel, they stopped at the sex shop to pick up the DVD copy of the video Kyra had made of their performance a couple of days ago. She knew one of the employees and trusted him with the task. The jokes about the new German porn stars fell flat with Daryl, but Kyra and the twins thought it was hilarious. Their plane was leaving the next morning and they had already packed their bags, so there wasn't anything else to do but savor their last few hours together. The boys stopped to smoke when they reached the hotel and Kyra went upstairs to wait for them.

"I think we should do something special tonight. Something for all of us," Murphy said as he took a drag off his smoke.

"Every fucking day with her has been special," Daryl replied.

"Yeah, but this is our last chance ta be with her for who knows how long. We can Skype and shit after we get home, but we won't be able ta touch her." He took another drag, "I think I like touching her," he said sheepishly.

"Don't tell me you're going to the dark side Anakin," Connor remarked.

"You know how much I love you brother," Murphy said with concern. "You, and now Daryl, are the best things ta ever happen ta me. I love ya both more than anyone or anything else in this world. She's the only woman I ever wanted ta spend time with, the only one I ever been attracted ta. I would never abandon either of ya. She's just special."

"That she is brother. I know she likes ta watch us be together, if she's not opposed ta it we could invite her ta participate with us. It could be the four of us ."

Daryl had remained quiet during the conversation so far, but spoke up now. "We should ask her what she wants. I don't want her to think we just want to fuck her. If she wants something different or something not as sexual, then we need to know."

"I agree with the redneck," Connor said. "Let's get upstairs and see if she has anything in mind."

 

Kyra was lying on the bed when the boys came in. "So gentlemen, how do you want to spend your last day in this fine city?" They all sat on the bed with her, "Whatever you want Kyra, today is your day. If you want to do something, we can, if you want to stay here, we can do that too," Daryl said. "Is there something you're always wanted to do, but never been able to?"

She thought about it and couldn't come up with anything. She looked at the three men confused. "I don't really know what you mean. I've lived in this area my whole life, if there is somewhere I haven't been it's because I'm not interested in going there."

"No lass," Connor said and put his hand on her knee, "we weren't necessarily referring ta the tourist thing. We've done that all week, and I honestly think there is anything left ta see. We were referring ta, well . . . "

"What he's trying ta say lass, is that we've done some pretty adventurous things this week, the four of us, and we just want ta make our last day and night together something special." Murphy said as he took over for his brother.

A light bulb went off in Kyra's head. "Ah, I understand," she said and smiled. "I think that every moment we've spent together this week, in the city or in bed, has been special. I don't know how to top it."

"That's what I told them," Daryl said. "I don't want you to think that all we want is to fuck you. If you want something more or something different, then we're willing to do anything you want, however you want it."

"Is there something you've always wanted ta do, or anyway you've wanted ta do it and haven't?" Connor asked her.

"I love watching you love each other. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. When I watched you and your brother together that night in Boston, I fell in love with you, all three of you. I would like to see that again, the three of you make love to each other."

Daryl scooted closer to her and took her hand. "I'm gonna miss you so much, you're the only woman who ever gave me the time of day much less let me touch her like you have. I want you to know what that means to me. I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with, but I want to make love to you." Kyra squeezed his hand and gave him a sweet smile.

"That sounds beautiful Daryl, and I want you to make love to me. I was afraid to ask, I didn't know if you had those kind of feelings for me. It's never been that way with us. I believe that you can only make love with someone if you are truly in love with them, otherwise it isn't real and you've deceived each other."

"I am in love with you, I love you like I love Connor and Murphy. I've told you this before, but you were the first woman I ever wanted who wanted me back. I love touching you, kissing you, and holding you."

Murphy knew how Daryl felt, because he felt it too. "Lass, I've never had the desire for a woman until I met you. I'm thankful every day that you followed us home from the pub that night. I loved my brother first and thought my heart was full, but we found Daryl and we found you, and now I know that a heart can always find room for more."

Connor then added to his brother's words. "It's true Kyra, I love you as much as I love these two beautiful men. I think that it is a different type of love though, I would enjoy watching you be with them and hope to." He looked at his three companions, "I have an idea. One last performance for all of us. Kyra, you can record us and I will record the three of you. How do you feel about that?"

Her smile brightened the whole room. "Yes, yes, yes! Although I wish you would join us Connor, it would be so nice if you did, I understand." Connor ran his fingers through her short, red hair and pulled her into a lazy kiss. Her body was draped across his brother's as the blonde twin took her mouth and Murphy touched her breasts, squeezing them gently. Daryl came behind her and put his arms around her waist. They stayed like that even after the kiss was over.

Connor wrapped an arm around his brother and Murphy rested his head on his shoulder. Daryl stood and offered his hands to his boyfriends. Kyra took the video camera and watched as they undressed each other, softly touching and kissing while they stripped each other bare. Seeing them like this always made her wet, and she was positive that she would be dripping by the time they were ready for her.

Once the three men were naked, Connor went to his knees and took the men in hand. Daryl and Murphy's heads rolled back onto their shoulders and they moaned together when they felt Connor's tongue flick over their slit. Kyra was on her knees also, a short distance away with the video camera rolling. Connor put his mouth around the head of his brother's cock and sucked gently. Murphy ran his fingers through Connor's hair and moaned. "Holy hell brother, ya feel so good." 

 

Connor's hand was cupping Daryl's balls, he had yet to touch his dick, but the man didn't care right now. It didn't matter how they touched him, Daryl was always satisfied by his boyfriends and knew Connor wouldn't leave him needy. And sure enough, within seconds he felt a warm, wet mouth sucking gently on him. It was just enough to make him wet, and Connor sucked pre cum down his throat. Knowing their adventure wasn't over yet, Connor stood and led both men to the bed as Kyra moved from the floor to the table to get a better view.

All three men hit the bed together in a pile. They were all over each other, rolling over the sheets. Murphy and Daryl were rubbing their hard dicks together while Connor was kissing their mouths and chests. Then they would switch up with Connor and Daryl jerking each other while Murphy massaged their holes. When it was time, Murphy gently pushed Daryl onto his back and straddled his hips. "I'm going ta love ya redneck, with everything I have."

He wrapped the man's legs around his waist and lifted his hips to line himself up with his entrance. Daryl moaned loudly in anticipation, "Yes Murphy, give it to me. Give me everything." He cried out when Murphy's head breeched his tight ring of muscle. The Irishman gritted his teeth as he pushed in all the way. The two men stayed still for a moment so Daryl could get comfortable. When he nodded his head, Murphy pulled completely out and slammed back in. Connor and Kyra couldn't help but moan along with them. Murphy moved quickly but deliberately, hitting the spot deep inside Daryl that would make him come.

Connor slowly moved up the bed behind his brother an took hold of his hips. "Slow down brother, we don't want him ta come too soon do we?" Murphy slowed his movements giving Connor the opportunity to rub the tip of his cock against his aching asshole. 

"Oh Con, need ya inside me. Fuck us both." Murphy whined. The blond smiled as he ran his hands up and down his twin's back. He then gripped himself and pushed his hard, leaking cock inside. Murphy felt like he would die, the sensation of being inside Daryl's tight ass and having Connor in his own was overwhelming. He pushed forward into Daryl and back onto Connor. Daryl sat up as much as possible and took Murphy's mouth in a searing kiss. Connor hips moved with increased force using his brother to fuck Daryl. All three men were close and when Daryl's body began to shake from the force of his impending orgasm, Connor pulled Murphy up against his chest so they could both witness their lover's pleasure. He came with a deep growl and his boyfriend's names on his lips. Murphy began to lose control when he saw Daryl's untouched cock erupt like a geyser. "Aw fuck Daryl. Ya so beautiful when ya come," he panted as his own orgasm hit him and he spilled his seed inside his lover. Connor held Murphy tightly against his chest as his body shook and continued thrusting his hips until he too was coming ferociously.

Kyra sat at the table, more aroused than she had ever been. Her heart was racing and her panties were soaked. She watched as the three men lay together in a heap of sweat and naked flesh. Daryl's eyes opened and he looked at her with desire. Extending his hand toward her he said, "Come here sweetheart. It's your turn." She sat the video camera on the table and went to the side of the bed. Daryl ran his hand up the side of her body, rubbing his thumb on the skin beneath her shirt. "Take your clothes off. I want to see you," he said deeply.

She took a step back and suddenly had the attention of the brothers. Connor rushed to pick up the camera and Murphy sat on his knees, still straddling his boyfriend. She slowly and methodically unbuttoned her shirt, slipping it down her shoulders. Murphy groaned audibly at the sight of her full breasts covered in black lace. Daryl put his hand on one covered breast and squeezed. She then unbuckled and pushed her pants down her legs, revealing a matching pair of black lace panties. Murphy stopped her before she went any further.

"Allow us lass, give us the pleasure." He moved off his boyfriend and Daryl sat up on his knees like Murphy. They pulled her into the space between them and Murphy immediately attacked her mouth while Daryl licked his way up her neck. Their hands were all over her body, roaming and caressing her soft skin. She could feel them getting hard against her and moaned as they began to rub their growing erections on her body. 

Murphy's mouth moved down the other side of her neck. He and Daryl tag teamed taking her bra off; Daryl unhooked her from the back as Murphy slid the straps down her arms and threw it to the floor. The redneck held her breasts in his hands and Murphy took one in his mouth, using one hand to rub her clit through her panties and the other to reach around her and squeeze his boyfriend's ass. Daryl pinched and pulled her other nipple, soon all three were moaning and rutting against each other. 

"Tell us what you want. How do you want us Kyra," Daryl whispered deep and low into her ear.

"Just like this," she replied with a sigh. "Take me just like this." Murphy moved back to give them some room as Daryl reclined against the bed again. The Irishman helped Kyra remove her panties and position herself over Daryl's now leaking erection. He slowly lowered her down and laid her back onto Daryl's chest. The redneck ran his hands over the front of her body and down to her clit. "Fuck Murph, she's so wet. She's ready for you, aren't you beautiful? Are you ready for Murphy to fuck your pussy? Are you ready for me to fuck your ass?"

"Yes," she said in a shaky breath and spread her legs wider for him. He looked down at her and licked his lips.

"Never had a pussy before lass, you're my first. You'll be my last." He rubbed his fingertips against her clit and down to her opening. He pumped two fingers in and out quickly and then put them in his mouth. "She tastes so sweet Daryl. Have ya had a taste of her yet?" Daryl shook his head and Murphy repeated his actions, putting his fingers against his boyfriend's lips. Daryl sucked hungrily, the taste of her combined with the taste of Murphy's skin made his dick harder inside her ass and he groaned at the increased tightness.

Murphy lined himself up with her front entrance and slowly pushed in. When Kyra was ready, both men began pumping their hips, soon falling into a rhythm. Moving together, they made love to her slowly, thrusting in sync. Their collective moans filled the room as their bodies writhed together. She had Murphy's mouth and Daryl's hands all over her and she was in ecstasy. The two men were taking their time, fucking her nice and slow, it was torturous. Her orgasm was building and she started to whimper.

"Do ya like this sweetheart? Do ya like the way we love ya?" Murphy whispered low. "Tell us, we want ta here ya say it."

"Yes," she whined. "No one's ever made me feel like this. I want to come. Make me come."

Daryl lifted her arms above her head and wrapped them around his. "You'll come darlin'. I guarantee it. You'll come so hard and scream our names. Let everyone in the whole goddamn country know who makes you come." Their thrusting increased and both men reached down to stroke her clit. She came with a shout and both their names came rolling off her tongue. Daryl and Murphy came as she screamed, Daryl biting into the flesh of her neck and Murphy devouring her mouth with his. As they were lost in the orgasmic haze, Connor turned off the camera and joined them in bed.

 

The next morning they awoke in the same positions they had been in the first time they were together. Kyra was in Daryl's arms and the brothers were next to them cuddled together. When her eyes opened, she looked around her and realized for the first time how much she would miss these men. She peered over the bodies of the brothers to see the alarm clock. They had two and a half hours before their flight took them back to Boston. She felt Daryl's hand snake up her body. "Good morning," he said sleepily in her ear.

"Good morning," Kyra replied. "I'm going to miss you all so much."

"We're going ta miss ya too lass," Connor said from the other side of the bed. He stretched his arm across his brother's body and caressed her cheek. Murphy whined as he stirred to life.

"Can't we stay in bed all day? I'm sure there is a later flight," he mumbled into Connor's chest.

"No brother, we have ta go home. Got ta go back ta work Monday, so we can save up for another visit with our lass." Daryl slowly crawled out of bed and snatched up the clothes he had setting on the chair.

"I'm gonna have a shower if anyone wants to join me." Murphy lifted his arm and sniffed.

"Aye, I'm a bit ripe." He crawled over his brother and grabbed his clothes as well. "I need a shower . . . and a fuck," he said casually as he proceeded to the bathroom. Daryl smiled wickedly as he followed his boyfriend out of the room. 

Murphy was bent over the tub turning the water on when Daryl took him roughly by the hips and pulled him back against his erection. "You're so pretty Murphy. I'm gonna fuck your pretty ass, and you're gonna beg for my cock, and you're gonna thank me when I'm done. Aren't you baby?"

The Irishman rested his head back on his boyfriend's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck, arching his back. "Yes, I need your cock. I want ya ta fuck me like a whore, please daddy."

Fuck, that always went straight to Daryl's dick. Murphy loved being his little boy. He move one hand down to Murphy's hard member and began to pump him slowly. "Daddy's gonna fuck you good little one. Daddy always takes good care of you, doesn't he? Daddy fucks you right, makes you come hard. You love your daddy, don't you?"

"Yes," Murphy sputtered out in a hitching breath. "Ya fuck me so good daddy. Love the way your big cock fills my little hole. I love ya daddy, I need ya." Daryl released his boyfriend to step into the shower and followed on his heels. He pushed him under the spray and kissed him roughly, biting his lips and licking them with his tongue. When they were both well soaked and breathless, he moved him to the opposite wall and backed him against it. "Spread your legs for me baby, I want to get you ready to take my big cock," Daryl said harshly.

Murphy obeyed as always and Daryl shoved two fingers in his asshole. He was still pretty loose from being fucked by Connor the night before so it didn't take long for him to be ready to receive his lover. He was quickly spun around and pushed his ass out instinctively for his boyfriend to fill. "You're such an obedient little slut, aren't you? So needy for my cock. I love you so much Murphy."

He lined himself up and Murphy whimpered in anticipation. Daryl pushed in all at once, not allowing the other man time to adjust. His thrusting was frantic, he was so aroused and hard he lost control quickly. He heard Murphy pleading with him to be touched and reached his hand around and rubbed the tip of the man's cock, spreading pre come and pumping him in time with the movement of his hips. They were both so close, their breathes were fast and hard, and their moans were reverberating against the walls.

Murphy came first, spilling over Daryl's hand and the tile wall. The redneck came seconds after, biting down on the other man's neck to stiffle a roar. As soon as Daryl's spent dick slipped out, the Irishman turned around and kissed his boyfriend soundly. "Thank you daddy. I love you too."

 

The ride to the airport was a solemn one. No one spoke, but they held on to each other tightly. Kyra saw them through to the gate and sat with them until it was time to board. When their flight number was called, they stood and group hugged. Murphy wiped a tear from her eye, and all three men pledged their loyalty and faithfulness until they could be together again. As she watched them disappear down the long hallway leading to the plane, Kyra began to plan another trip, one that would involve all her friends.


End file.
